sesshomaru el nuevo novio de kagome
by AlucarDracula
Summary: otro seguimiento de "el viaje de sesshomaru" ahora todo tiene sentido de el por qué inuyasha no puede ir con kagome y como es que sesshomaru viajó alli. Las amigas de kagome confundiran a sesshomaru como un pretendiente de kagome y que pasara con Hojo? LENALO
1. Chapter 1

**Ok… en realidad no tengo idea de cómo seguir un capitulo y sé que es confuso leerlo pero JURO que estoy haciendo todo lo posible por averiguarlo… en fin espero que este "capitulo" les guste…**

Capítulo 4… Sesshomaru el nuevo novio…

-¡VIENTO CORTANTE!- era la quinta vez que a Inuyasha se le ocurría lanzar un ataque… solo lo hacía para desahogarse, ya no tenía idea de que hacer respecto a que ya no podía viajar. Lo único que tenía claro era que Sesshomaru, su enemigo eterno, estaba con SU chica, a pesar de que ya había dejado en claro su decisión con kikyo a él le gustaba pensar que Kagome aún le pertenecía.

-Inuyasha… deja de hacer eso no lograras nada- decía Miroku quien se había cansado de intentar absorber la energía del pozo sin lograr nada.

-¡AMO INUYASHA!- Mioga caía desde el cielo y comenzaba a absorber la sangre de Inuyasha como siempre.

-pulga del mal este no es un buen momento- dijo Inuyasha mientras que lo aplastaba con crueldad.

-pues déjeme decirle que si no quiere que le diga como volver a viajar con Kagome es su problema… yo ya me voy…- dijo mientras se alejaba.

-no tan rápido, y ¿tu cómo sabes que ya no puedo viajar con Kagome?-

-es simple, cada 150 años el pozo se sella para poder restaurar su energía, ayer todo el mundo pudo haber atravesado al futuro pero como nadie lo hiso a pesar de Kagome entonces se selló y no podrá regresar hasta dentro cumplidos 31 días o un mes, como quieras llamarle. En conclusión nadie puede irse o regresar-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritaron todos, hasta el grupo de Sesshomaru.

-a propósito, ¿Qué hacen los sirvientes de Sesshomaru aquí?-

-Mioga… Sesshomaru fue quien viajó al otro lado ayer antes de que se sellara- dijo Sango.

-…. Entonces Kagome y Sesshomaru estarán atrapados hasta que el mes termine…-

-¡CLARO QUE NO!- dijo Inuyasha tomando su colmillo. Él temía por lo que Sesshomaru podría hacerle a Kagome estando allá, sabía que a él no le importaba la vida de nadie y haría lo que fuera necesario para regresar… incluso… matarla…

-ya está- dijo la madre de Kagome mientras terminaba de abrocharle la camisa a Sesshomaru.

-no puedo esperarla más… ¿en dónde está?- Sesshomaru ya había desperdiciado demasiado tiempo arreglándose, ya debía ir por la humana.

-como ya dijo Souta ella está en la escuela… no me diga que quiere ir-

-así es-

-pero mamá él no puede salir así- Dijo Souta señalándole el rostro.

- a que te refieres niño insolente…- lo había estresado eso que dijo, nunca nadie había antes cuestionado su ser.

-tienes razón, con Inuyasha era sencillo cubrirle las orejas pero con él… ¡ya sé!- La madre de Kagome tomó su maquillaje y comenzó su trabajo. Luego tomó un espejo y le mostró su reflejo a Sesshomaru. Ya no tenía sus marcas. La madre de Kagome tomó unas tijeras y se acercó a la melena. Su mano fue detenida por otra aún más rápida.

-he permitido que me cambien mi atuendo y escondan mis marcas… pero NUNCA permitiré que recorten mi cabello…- Sesshomaru se había enfadado frente a la idea de que lo despojaran de su hermoso cabello plateado.

- de acuerdo- la madre de Kagome dejó las tijeras en una mesa y tomó un brazalete que le pertenecía a Kagome. –Supongo que puedes encontrarla si te llevas esto ¿cierto?- le dio el brazalete.

- entonces me voy- Sesshomaru se paró y se dirijo a la salida. Olfateó el brazalete y de inmediato comenzó a caminar, ya tenía la esencia de la chica capturada. La esencia lo llevó a un lugar extraño en el que habían muchos humanos adolecentes intercambiando ideas vacías y conocimientos que a él se le hacían relevantes. Un trio de humanos adolecentes se le acercaron fingiendo estar en control…. Si se acercaba una pelea el no mataría a nadie… lo que menos quería era llamar la atención en un lugar que le era desconocido.

-¿quién te crees que eres viniendo así a nuestra escuela?- dijo el más grande de ellos. Sesshomaru solo lo ignoro y siguió caminando- respóndeme cuando te estoy hablando tu albino- lo tomo del hombro, era suficiente Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta y le planto un golpe en el rostro que lo dejó tirado mientras que los otros dos se lanzaban a él, Sesshomaru sin mayor problema o sin mayor necesidad de usar sus garras los había dejado tirados en el piso, él solo se dio la vuelta para ver que TODOS le estaban mirando, solo continuo su camino hacia un chico, era Hojo, quien estaba a punto de desmayarse del miedo .

-tu… ¿conoces a Kagome?- a Sesshomaru no le interesaba en lo absoluto quien era sino que más bien le importaba (si se le puede llamar "importar") encontrar a Kagome lo más rápido posible para regresar a su época.

-a… ¡sí!... Higurashi… se encuentra en el primer salón a mano derecha del segundo piso…- Hojo en verdad estaba a punto de llorar.

-bien- Sesshomaru se dirigió a donde el humano le había dicho.

-oye Kagome ¿aún sigues saliendo con ese chico delincuente?- preguntó Yuka.

-a decir verdad no… él decidió estar con otra chica….- a Kagome le dolía recordar ese momento en el cual el grito _"SI TUVIERA UNA NOVIA EN TODO CASO SERIA KIKYO" _– pero ya no hablemos de eso ¿vale?-

-valla… en verdad me hubiera gustaría que salieras con alguien que en verdad te valore y no te haga sentir triste siempre…- dijo Erik.

-bien clase colóquense en su pupitre el receso ya ha terminado…- el maestro no pudo concluir ya que una figura de pelo plateado y ojos oro entro a la clase apoderándose de la atención de todos, en especial de la atención de Kagome a quien se le cayó literalmente el alma al ver a Sesshomaru allí… ¡¿Qué DIABLOS HACIA ÉL ALLI?! – ¿Se le ofrece algo señor?- Sesshomaru solo paso al pupitre de Kagome y dijo…

- hola- era todo lo que se le ocurría decir no quería hacer público que el venia de otra época o algo así. – Te esperaré afuera- y así sin más ni menos Sesshomaru salió de la clase.

-valla Kagome ¿tienes otro novio?- le susurró Ayumi al oído.

FIN DEL CUARTO CAPÍTULO


	2. conviviendo con mi enemigo

**Hola, hola gente bonita **** espero que se la estén pasando S bien porque yo estoy SUPER FELIZ Y que quiero agradecer a toda la gente bella que me envió un mail con las instrucciones de cómo hacer eso de los capítulos (que fueron como 12 personas :), 100000000 ¡GRACIAS! en fin aquí esta ;)**

Capítulo 5…. Conviviendo con mí enemigo

Kagome esperaba ansiosa a que terminara la clase para poder salir y poder poner las cosas en orden con que Sesshomaru estuviera allí. Las últimas palabras del profesor fueron: "_dentro de 2 semanas será el baile que dará fin al invierno así que busquen pareja…" _luego de eso la campana sonó y eso para Kagome fue un alivio ya que salió corriendo del aula lo más rápido posible para encontrarse (no muy lejos de donde estaba) a un Sesshomaru contra la pared, él la miro y camino hacia ella.

-¿Cómo me voy de aquí?- fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca, a Kagome no le agradaba que Sesshomaru estuviera allí por el simple hecho de que era Sesshomaru.

-saltando de nuevo al pozo… ¿lo intentaste?- a Kagome le pareció placentero el rostro de Sesshomaru al enfadarse… el claramente no lo había intentado.

-vámonos- Sesshomaru tomo de la mano a Kagome y se la llevo prácticamente arrastrando contra su voluntad. Kagome no sabía si sentirse más preocupada por el hecho de que ella estuviera con Sesshomaru o que su abuelo… ¡POR DIOS SU ABUELO!

-no puedo, debo ir a visitar a alguien antes- dijo Kagome mientras se soltaba la mano y trataba de hacer un estúpido escape el cual fue detenido de nuevo por el brazo de Sesshomaru. Ahora había cambiado de táctica, se la estaba llevando cargando de un lado de su hombro derecho a vista de todos, casi como diciendo _"ella me pertenece" _claro que en realidad lo hacía porque sabía que de otra manera ella no colaboraría.

-¡SUELTAME DEMONIO!-

-antes me ayudaras-

-creí que un gran demonio como Sesshomaru no necesitaba ayuda de nadie…- Sesshomaru se detuvo y miro a Kagome a los ojos.

-no la necesito- siguió avanzando.

-¿entonces por qué aún me llevas contigo?-

-no necesito dar explicaciones a nadie… menos a alguien que sirve al estúpido de mi hermano menor…-

-¡YO NO LE SIRVO A NADIE!...-

-¿entonces por qué viajas con él?-

-pienso… que ya no seguiré el camino a su lado…-

-los humanos y sus estúpidos y débiles corazones…-

- por lo menos nosotros los humanos tenemos corazones… corazones capaces de sentir y de entender los sentimientos de los demás…-

-nadie puede saber cómo te sientes en realidad-

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-puedes contarles cada capítulo de tu historia, cada sentimiento, como tú lo llamas, cada detalle, pero eso no basta para que te lleguen a comprender en realidad…- hubo un largo silencio, Sesshomaru había dado una gran explicación y Kagome jamás lo había escuchado hablar tanto, y mucho menos de asuntos del corazón, era algo realmente extraño. Fue entonces cuando llegar a casa de Kagome, al pozo exactamente.

-salta de regreso- decía Kagome mientras se ponía en orden tras ser bruscamente bajada por Sesshomaru.

-…- Sesshomaru saltó al pozo, no pasaron ni tres segundos para que Kagome saliera de la capilla y se dirigiera a casa. Fue recibida por sus seres queridos y más o menos había comenzado una plática cuando…

-¡ESTUPIDO HUMANO COMO SE TE OCURRE DEJARME ALLI!- era Sesshomaru quien había recién salido del pozo, le tomo del cuello a Kagome y en realidad se podría decir que… estaba enfadado a muerte.

-¿a qué te refieres con que no sirvió?, de seguro hiciste algo mal- declaro Kagome dirigiéndose al pozo y de allí saltando dentro de él, no paso ni 30 segundos para que comenzara a gritar y pedir auxilio. Salió atónita y repitió ese show una veces. Sesshomaru por otro lado se puso a revisar los pergaminos y baratijas que tenía allí, una en especial le llamo la atención, era… era…

-por dios… el pozo… se selló- dijo Kagome atónita por el hecho de que ya no podía viajar a ningún lugar y distrayendo a Sesshomaru de sus propios pensamientos

-disculpen se está haciendo de noche… ¿no gustan entrar a dormir?- la madre de Kagome se acercó a ambos y en realidad se veía muy calmada.

-yo… le prestare a Sesshomaru mi habitación- dijo Kagome.

-¿qué te hace pensar que aceptaré el lecho de un humano como tú?-

-entonces goza durmiendo en el piso…- Kagome se estaba acercando demasiado a las llamas, no debía hacer enfadar a Sesshomaru porque sabía lo que le seguiría.

-me da igual- Sesshomaru llegó a un sillón en la sala e se trató de sentar… no era nada parecido a su agrado. Continuó buscando un lugar digno de su estadía cuando al fin llego a una cama alta con cobertores rosas en donde inmediatamente decidió que allí dormiría.

-creí que tú no dormías…- decía Kagome entrando a su habitación.

-es obvio que pienses estupideces, al fin y al cabo eres una estúpida- Sesshomaru se la había regresado limpia. A Kagome le irritaba Sesshomaru ligeramente más que Inuyasha, y no podía evitar encontrar algunas familiaridades entre ellos 2.

-supongo que se dice buenas noches…- Kagome salió de allí y se dirigió a la sala. Sesshomaru que ya se hubiera ido para jalar a su Mokomoko y por fin comenzar a lo que los humanos llamaban _"un sueño profundo"._

FIN DEL QUINTO CAPÍTULO


	3. la dama de la caja

**HOLA, HOLA, COMO LES VA A TODOS?¡?¡?¡ PUES ESPERO QUE MUY BIEN PORQUE A QUI LES DEJO OTRO CAPITULO DE MI (HASTA AHORA) OBRA MAESTRA :D**

Capítulo 6… la caja de la dama

Sesshomaru despertó de golpe tras la horrible pesadilla que había tenido, pocas veces en la vida algo le perturbaba de esa manera. Luego recordó que el día anterior algo lo había dejado atónito, algo que también recordó haber escuchado antes de viajar a aquella época.

-Sesshomaru el desayuno está listo ¿quieres bajar?- decía Kagome asomándose a la puerta de su cuarto donde Sesshomaru estaba ya despierto, estaba sudando, casi desnudo a excepción de los pantalones que aún llevaba puestos. Kagome no pudo controlarse y se ruborizó al instante. Bajó la cabeza y salió de prisa de allí. Sesshomaru se puso la camisa y bajó.

-no desayunare esta basura que ustedes los humanos ingieren…- decía Sesshomaru cruzado de brazos.

-entonces supongo que hay más para mí- decía Souta tomando otra empanada.

-adiós mama, adiós Souta… Sesshomaru- dijo Kagome saliendo de allí.

-¿a dónde crees que vas?- Sesshomaru fue tras de ella y le tomo la mano impidiendo que avanzará un centímetro más, la apretó un poco para que ella volteara, lo suficiente para dejar la marca de su mano en la suya.

-¿oye qué haces?, me lastimas…- ambos escucharon salir de la cabaña una canción, era una canción cantada por una mujer. Sesshomaru soltó a Kagome para acercarse intrigado. Era el momento perfecto de escapar de Kagome, pero en lugar de eso ella le siguió el paso casi hipnotizada por la melodiosa voz que salía de allí. Al llegar al punto de donde se escuchaba la voz Sesshomaru tomó la caja, una inscripción con letras dorada iba apareciendo poco a poco. En ese momento, al leer la inscripción, él tomo la caja y la puso tras su espalda.

-¿qué te pasa Sesshomaru, hay algo mal con la cajita musical?- Kagome trató de tomarla pero fue impedido por Sesshomaru quien solo la escondió más y más tras su espalda. -¿qué?- Kagome en realidad quería ver lo que decía la cajita de la cual se había intensificado el canto.

-¿Qué quieres?- Sesshomaru se apresuró a salir de la pequeña cabaña hasta llegar de nuevo al cuarto de Kagome quien le había seguido hasta el cuarto.

-¿qué pasa con la cajita?, oye ya muéstramela-

-tu no me mandas… ¿Qué no tienes que ir a otro lado?- Sesshomaru OBVIAMENTE quería estar solo.

-no tenías que ser tan grosero… ups se me había olvidado que estaba hablando contigo. A Kagome se le ocurrieron tantas maneras con las cuales Sesshomaru le podía responder pero en cambio…

-si… ¿qué?... en verdad deberías irte...- Kagome se empezaba a aburrir así que salió y se dirigió a su escuela a la cual ya iba 45 minutos tarde.

Una vez que ella se fue Sesshomaru leyó lo que inscripción decía, ahora todo tenía sentido, pero no para él. La caja decía.

"_AQUÍ ESTAS… EN MI MUNDO DE DOLOR… AMADO MIO… TE HE BUSCADO Y AL FIN ENCONTRADO… NO ES CONMIGO… PERO CON ELLA SÍ… AQUI ESTAS… PARA ENCONTRAR LO QUE PERDISTE… PARA ENCONTRAR TU CORAZON… PARA AL FIN ENCONTRAR… ENCONTRARLA… YO TE LLAMÉ… MAS NO ES CONMIGO… TU ERES EL ELEJIDO… DE AMAR… Y POR FIN… SER AMADO"_

A Sesshomaru su madre le conto de pequeño la leyenda de una dama de blanco a quien su amado le había roto su corazón y su alma había quedado impregnada en una caja de donde salía su doloroso canto y decía que a quien lo escuchara pronto encontraría el amor. A Sesshomaru no le quedaba claro por qué él había escuchado la canción y por qué había sido enviado a esa época. Él se negaba a creer que la razón por la cual había sido enviado allí era para encontrar a esa humana que ni siquiera le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

Esto era muy raro… Kagome sentía mal porque Sesshomaru no le quiso decir lo que decía la caja. No pudo concentrarse en toda la clase y no se involucró mucho en las pláticas de sus amigas. Aun cuando la plática era de ella y de "su nuevo novio" al final de la escuela se encontró con Hojo.

-hola Higurashi- Hojo se aceró corriendo a ella para darle primero un ramo de flores.

-Hojo no tenías que…-

-no te preocupes son para despejar las fosas nasales , oye me preguntaba si… bueno si tenías… bueno…- Hojo no podía pronunciar las palabras pero ella sabía a lo que él quería llegar, él quería invitarla al baile.

-hola Hojo, ¿oye Kagome entonces si iras con mi primo?- Erik llegó de la nada, ella sabía que su amiga no tenía intención de ir con él así que le salvaría el cuello solo por esta vez.

-e…. ¡CLARO!... perdón Hojo iré con el primo de Erik al baile- Kagome de inmediato había entendido lo que ella trataba de hacer y le siguió el juego.

-a… bueno entonces adiós…- Hojo se dio la vuelta y caminó para alejarse.

-Kagome ¿ya viste quien está allí?- Erik señaló a Sesshomaru quien estaba recargado a la pared, ahora en lugar de su playera blanca tenía puesta una color azul cielo y su cabello agarrado por una coleta alta… se veía TAAAAAAAN ARDIENTE :3.

-perdón Erik… yo… ya me debo ir…- decía Kagome entre corriendo y disculpándose. –ya me dirás que te paso-

-te diré lo que me paso en la mañana- Sesshomaru solo quería asegurarse que lo que decía la caja era incorrecto y lo probaría poniendo a prueba su corazón de hielo. –en la mañana me desperté porque al igual que todos tienen pesadillas y ya- a Kagome no le quedaba claro. Ella se detuvo y tomo el brazo de Sesshomaru para que se detuviera con ella.

-dime que te pasó en realidad…-

-… me…. Preocupa la seguridad de Rin…- no se lo inventaba, de hecho eso era lo que le perturbaba la noche anterior.

-de acuerdo- y así siguieron caminando y platicando todo el camino de cómo era viajar con esos 2 revoltosos de Rin y Jaken y como más o menos estaba la relación entre Inuyasha y ella. Se estaban llevando mejor entre ellos 2 de lo que nunca.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO SEIS


	4. ABUELO

**Hola, hola… perdón por la tardanza jejeje estuve ocupada por las tareas, pero hoy les traigo el siguiente capítulo de mi historia**

**:D**

Capitulo… 7 ¡ABUELO!

-¡A VER GENTE!- Gritaba Yuka al resto de la gente que la miraba fijamente. Ella había decidido ser la organizadora del baile ya que nadie más se ofreció desde un principio. -¡LES DIJE QUE QUERIA TULIPANES NO MARGARITAS PARA EL ARCO DE LA ENTRADA! ¿QUÉ ES MUY DIFICIL ENCONTRAR 2 CLASES DE FLORES?-

-lo… lo sentimos Yuka… te prometemos que encontraremos los tulipanes en cuanto el otro cargamento llegue a la florería…- decía un chico mientras se acercaba temeroso a ella.

-rápido…- todos salieron corriendo, Yuka podía ser una gran amiga y todo, pero cuando se trataba de la organización de un evento… era imposible tratar con ella a menos de que fueras alguien muy especial para ella. Alguien especial como el muchacho Hojo que se le estaba acercando para preguntarle un par de cosas que el día anterior lo habían dejado extrañado.

-hola Yuka ¿estoy interrumpiendo?- Hojo se veía muy en paz cuando estaba con sus amigos, excepto con Kagome, con ella era todo un raro.

-no la verdad ya casi termino con este problema… ¿y qué se te ofrece?-

-la verdad quería saber quién era ese chico de ayer que estaba buscando a Kagome-

-a…. ¡MIRA!-

-¿qué?- cuando regresó la vista Yuka ya no estaba. Ella no podía decirle a un chico tan lindo y tierno que la chica que le gustaba estaba a punto de tener novio de nuevo, era un trato muy triste ya que Hojo no tenía oportunidad con Kagome.

-Inuyasha…- Kagome estaba soñando con ese estúpido una vez más. Esta vez parecía ser una pesadilla, estaba sudando por todo el cuerpo, estaba llorando y sur espiración era cada vez más pesada.

"¿_en qué estará pensando?, sé que es algo con respecto al estúpido de mi medio germano pero... debe de ser algo malo… ¿estará pensando en que él este con ese cadáver?... ¿por qué le importa tanto?... y ¿por qué me importa a mí?" _

Sesshomaru estaba extremadamente hundido en sus pensamientos, al pronunciar la última pregunta él se paró y se dirigió a la sala, eran ya las 12 de la mañana y la madre de Kagome ya estaba preparando el desayuno cuando el teléfono sonó.

-hola, sí habla ella, perdón,… muerto…, iremos en seguida, gracias por su llamada- la mujer estaba blanca y cayó al sillón al lado de ella para respirar hondo. Comenzó a llorar.

-¿por qué te sale agua de los ojos humana?- Sesshomaru sabía perfectamente que estaba llorando pero simplemente como él nunca lo había hecho le impresionaba cada vez que alguien lo hacía. Un par de veces vio llorar a Rin pero ese recuerdo era algo que a él no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

- no es nada… ¿puedes ir por favor por Kagome a la escuela?-

-Ella está allá arriba teniendo pesadillas-

-¿quieres decir que no fue a la escuela?-

-no al parecer-

-ya veo, ¿entonces podrías ir por Souta?-

-¡MALDICIÓN LAS 12:30 YA VOY MUY TARDE!, ¿MAMÁ PODRIAS PREPARAR EL DESAYUNO?, GRACIAS- Era Kagome, quien se acababa de despertar había ignorado el sonido del despertador por completo, o tal vez alguien lo había apagado el momento en el que sonó cuando interrumpió su siesta… ¬.¬

-Kagome… creo que hoy tenemos cosas más importantes…- a la madre de Kagome se le volvieron a cristalizar los ojos.

-¿es por lo del anciano no es así?- Sesshomaru lo dijo ya estando Kagome en el lugar.

-¿qué le pasa al abuelo?-

-Kagome… él murió hace 30 minutos…- hubo un silencio total las 2 mujeres llorando en silencio y el demonio extrañado por su comportamiento. Es decir, las personas mueren a diario, no sería problema que alguien ya de una gran edad estuviera en ese lugar.

-Sesshomaru… ¡AYUDANOS POR FAVOR!- ahora era culpa suya… estos humanos y sus confusos sentimientos. -¡TE LO RUEGO, POR FAVOR TU ESPADA ES CAPAZ DE REVIVIR ALMAS, TE LO PIDO!- ahora ella estaba de rodillas y con sus manos juntas en manera de plegaria. Pronto la mujer se le unió y se colocó de la misma manera.

-por favor…- ahora las 2 estaban rogándole, cunas veces él había hecho que otras personas le rogaran por vidas antes, esto no le gustaba. Ver a esa humana que siempre le había parecido muy fuerte, hasta el punto de enfrentarle a él. No, no era algo que quedara con esa humana.

-no hagas eso-

-¿qué cosa?-

-rogarme… les ayudare si prometen no volver a rogarme, solo se vuelven seres más despreciables para mí- Sesshomaru fue hasta donde la mujer antes había puesto sus cosas para tomar su espada y levantar por la fuerza a la humana. –Cuando volvamos seremos 3- y así Sesshomaru y Kagome se fueron dejando a su madre en el suelo.

Todo el camino hubo silencio, pero Sesshomaru aún no le soltaba la mano a Kagome lo que la había puesto sonrojada. Llegaron al hospital donde antes estaba el abuelo. Se dirigieron escondidos al área de cadáveres y entre ellos encontraron al abuelo de Kagome. Estaba pálido y con una mirada triste.

-Me parece que es este- Sesshomaru levanto a Colmillo sagrado, pudo distinguir a los servidores del más allá y los cortó.

-Ka… ¿Kagome?- decía el abuelo mientras que recuperaba color y brillo en sus ojos. -¿y quién demonios eres tú?-

-¡ABUELO!- Kagome corrió a abrazarlo como nunca antes.

-baja la voz idiota se supone que nadie sabe que estamos aquí- decía Sesshomaru susurrando y tapándole la boca.

El regreso a casa fue muy incómodo ya que Sesshomaru se tuvo que encargar de cargar al abuelo mientras que Kagome se reía a carcajadas. Pasaron frente a su casa y allí vieron a Souta correr feliz hacía el abuelo y a su madre detrás de él, que bella reunión familiar.

-te lo agradezco mucho Sesshomaru- decía Kagome con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-no lo hice por ti o tu estúpida familia humana- Sesshomaru se cruzó de brazos.

-entonces ¿por qué lo hiciste?-

-este anciano está relacionado con este lugar, él me dirá cómo regresar a mí época-

-o… claro-

-pero será mañana… ahora disfruta a tus seres queridos más, pasas demasiado tiempo en la otra época…- Sesshomaru se alejó, no sin ante s darle algo en qué pensar a Kagome. Tenía razón, Souta estaba creciendo, su madre envejeciendo y su abuelo casi muere. Definitivamente cuando el pozo volviera a funcionar debía tomar una decisión.

FIN DEL SEPTIMO CAPÍTULO.


	5. beso secreto, beso robado

**PERDON POR LA TARDANZA PERO HE ESTADO OCUPADA IMAGINANDOME EL FINAL DE MI HISTORIA Y HE LLEGADO A LA CONCLUSION DE QUE HARÉ ESTO…**

Capítulo 8… bezo secreto, beso robado

-Abuelo que bueno que ya estás aquí- Souta decía mientras lo abrazaba mientras que el abuelo aún dormía. Solo había pasado un día y ya era como una novedad la existencia del abuelo, pareciera que hubiera estado muerto alrededor de un año.

-perfecto anciano ahora harás algo por mí- alertaba Sesshomaru mientras se acercaba al abuelo tenebrosamente.

-espera Sesshomaru, el abuelo acaba de despertar dale tiempo- decía Kagome imponiéndose en su camino.

-no- le aparto de su vista y se acercó al abuelo. -dime anciano decrepito ¿por qué no puedo viajar de regreso?-

-Sesshomaru él no sabe de lo que tu…-

-es sencillo- dijo el abuelo interrumpiendo a Kagome. –el poso se sella cada 150 años para restaurar su energía. Antes de cerrarse el pozo deja entrar a cualquier persona o deja salir a cualquier otra… obviamente tú fuiste el que entró ¿cierto demonio?-

-pero abuelo ¿por qué tú nunca dijiste nada de esto?- Kagome estaba indignada en el fondo.

-¡OH PERO CLARO QUE LO HE DICHO, OTRA COSA ES QUE ME MANDEN A VOLAR Y QUE ME IGNOREN USTEDES!- Entro en rabia el abuelo y se puso rojo hasta que se le acabó el aliento para seguir gritando.

-perdonar…- dijo Souta con una voz graciosa.

-¿entonces en cuanto tiempo volveremos?- Kagome volvió a preguntar.

-el pozo se cierra por un mes más o menos-

-¿cómo apresuramos que eso pase?- Sesshomaru como de la nada se metió a la plática.

- no es posible-

-solo llevamos 3 días… ¿tendré que hospedarlo en mi casa por un mes más?- Kagome se lamentaba.

-de otra manera te matare…- Sesshomaru no le gustaba la idea de ser echado y mucho menos por una humana. Hubo un largo silencio pero luego fue interrumpido de nuevo por la voz de una chica que quiso romper el silencio y cambiar de tema.

-me daré un baño, ustedes pueden hacer lo que les plazca- Kagome se retiró a su habitación desapareciendo de la vista de todos. La madre de Kagome fue a la cocina y Souta y el abuelo salieron al jardín a ver al árbol que siempre le pareció un buen lugar de contar anécdotas al abuelo, dejando solo en la habitación a Sesshomaru quien se quedó pensando en cómo le estaría yendo a Rin, que estaría planeando Naraku, pero lo más importante… si en verdad él se iba a enamorar de esa humana que hasta esa fecha le parecía un fastidio total. Sesshomaru se perdió en esa idea y en las veces que él la había visto, y la rabia que de repente le causó el recuerdo de la niña siendo protegida por el bastardo de su hermano.

-disculpa- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la dulce mujer que se le acercó a llamarle la atención.

-¿qué?-

-a Kagome se le olvidó llevarse el jabón de baño, no tengo idea de con que se va a bañar esa niña, yo debo preparar la comida y creo que algo se me quema… ¿se lo podrías ir a dar por favor?- le extendió la mano para darle el jabón y así ella salió corriendo para rescatar el estofado de carne. Sesshomaru se levantó, no le molestaba dejarle a esa humana un artefacto tan trivial, pero tampoco planeaba ser amable y considerado siempre, es más, planeaba no volver a serlo en su vida después de ese acto. Llegó a la habitación de la mujer, abrió la puerta y lo que vio fue… ¿extraño?

-¡SESSHOMARU SAL DE AQUÍ!- la chica estaba completamente desnuda y al momento en que Sesshomaru lo noto algo extraño había pasado… ÉL, el gran señor de las tierras del Oeste estaba totalmente ruborizado por esa figura y sangrando a chorros de la nariz. Lanzó el jabón al piso, se tapó la nariz y salió de allí lo más rápido que su velocidad demoniaca lo permitió.

"_¿qué fue eso?... esa estúpida humana ha hecho que me ruborice por completo… aún no se me baja el color rojo, tengo mucho calor" _pensó Sesshomaru fuera de la casa, calló tendido en el patio y comenzó a respirar muy hondo.

-¿estas… estas… bien?- Souta se le acercó al verlo tirado en el piso y aún rojo de todo el rostro.

-niño estúpido-

-¿has visto a mi hermana?- el solo recuerdo de la chica desnuda hiso que de nuevo se le subiera el color rojo y sangrara de nuevo su nariz.

-QUE NO- grito tapándose la nariz de nuevo.

-veo que si, en fin regresaré con mi abuelo- Souta lo dejo el solo hecho de estar solo una vez más le permitió comenzar a pensar.

"_eso nunca le había pasado antes… al menos no que yo lo haya visto… demonios… ¿acaso él estaba ruborizado? ¿Por mí?... a decir verdad yo también me pondría igual si lo viera desnudo" _Kagome se imaginó a Sesshomaru y al momento su color se elevó a rojo intenso, agitó la cabeza un par de veces y regreso a su baño. Ya pasadas 2 horas ella estaba con una piyama y tendida en su caliente cama. Fue entonces cuando Sesshomaru entro, aún rojo del rostro por su puesto, se sentó junto a su cama y comenzó a pensar de nuevo.

-estúpida raza humana- murmuró Sesshomaru.

-se… Sesshomaru…- Kagome decía ya dormida.

"_¿está pensando en mí?... hace unos días pensaba en ese hibrido, ahora soy yo de quien su subconsciente está ocupado pensando"_ Sesshomaru estaba sorprendido y de alguna manera alagado. Pasó toda la noche a su lado viendo como sonreía y de vez en cuando volvía a pronunciar su nombre. Le gustaba eso.

-Sesshomaru…- Kagome repitió una vez más.

-ahora ¿qué quiere?- murmuraba él.

-… bésame…- esas palabras agitaron la mente y el corazón del demonio. Su respiración y color se elevaron al instante mientras que su corazón latía tan rápido que por un momento temió por un infarto. Nunca en su vida se había sentido así. En su estómago había mariposas revoloteando y en su mente todo estaba borroso pero algo sabía y tenía en cuenta, su corazón se lo agradecía.

- de acuerdo…- a Sesshomaru nadie lo dominaba, nadie lo obligaba a nada, pero algo había en esa mujer que lo fascinaba. Se sentía atado a ella de cierta manera y ella atado a él. Se acercó a ella, y como si nada postro sus labios en los de la niña. Los dejó unos momentos allí hasta que ese artefacto sonó y lo hiso alejarse de inmediato y salir de ese lugar. Momentos después despertó Kagome se colocó su uniforme y estaba lista para bajar a desayunar, pero algo no estaba bien, sentía en sus labios un sabor agridulce. Delicioso…

-hola a todos- por fin bajo de su habitación.

-HOLA KAGOME- sonaron todos en unísono excepto alguien que estaba durmiendo en la sala. Sesshomaru.

-¿qué le pasa?- preguntó Kagome mientras tomaba una rebanada de pan dulce.

-no durmió en toda la noche- dijo su madre. Kagome tomo una manta y lo tapo, luego salió de la casa rumbo a la escuela.

Lo que sucedió esa noche quedaría solo en la mente de Sesshomaru y el subconsciente de Kagome.

FIN DEL OCTAVO CAPITULO


	6. enemigo

**Jaja perdón por haberme tardado tanto en continuar el próximo capítulo pero aquí esta ¿vale? Ok… aquí se los dejo… POR CIERTO SESSHY CELOSO¡**

Capítulo…9 otro enemigo

Kagome iba camino hacia la escuela mientras que no dejaba de imaginarse que algo le había comido los labios. Se los iba tocando y acariciando. Estaba perdida en la última imagen que se había llevado con ella antes de salir de casa. Sesshomaru dormido en un sillón… ¡QUE LINDO Y TIERNO SE VEIA ASI! No sabía cuándo pero en algún punto Sesshomaru había dejado de ser aquel aterrador demonio que en alguna ocasión intento asesinarla, al contrario, se había convertido en alguien a quien ella de alguna manera le tenía confianza… bueno, no tanta pero igual su nivel de maldad para ella había descendido. Agito la cabeza cruelmente y regreso unos pasos atrás. Se había pasado la entrada de la escuela.

-¡HOLA ERIK!- le gritaba a su amiga desde lejos al ver que estaba ocupada eligiendo el color de los listones para las orillas del área del baile.

-hola Kagome, ¿qué tal te va?- le dijo Erik eligiendo finalmente el azul neón.

-bien… que hermoso color de listón- dijo señalando el listón que tenía en la mano.

-sí, lo he elegido porque espero que de ese color sea mi vestido, ¡A PROPOSITO! ¿Quieres ver mi vestido?- los ojos de Erik se llenaron de esperanza y anhelo.

-claro- un pensamiento recorría la mente de Kagome mientras era arrastrada por Erik entre los pasillos. No tenía nada que usar en el baile ni con quien ir.

-¡taran!- tomo de su casillero un vestido color azul neón hermoso. Tenía unos listones colocados en forma de flor a los costados y un escote en la espalda, también tenía un terminado con holanes en la parte de abajo y un encaje que recorría desde la parte del pecho cruzando hasta esa terminación.

-valla…- a Kagome le pareció un diseño exquisito y estaba segura que se le vería de maravilla en el cuerpo de su amiga.

-no te gusto ¿cierto?...- dijo algo deprimida.

-¡¿EH…EH…NO?! Es algo hermoso y… se te vera bellísimo. A propósito ¿con quién iras al baile?- cambio rotundamente de tema.

-con un chico del 9c pero yo sé con quién iras tu- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Oh claro con tu primo- dijo ella golpeándole el hombro de manera bromista y guiñándole un ojo también. –buena esa-

-¿crees que es broma cierto?- dijo de manera muy seria.

-bueno pues claro. Yo sé que no tienes primos cercanos-

-pero primos segundos si… Kagome ya te enlace con el-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- ese sonido resonó por toda la escuela.

-oye tu aceptaste- se defendía ella.

-pero creí que era una broma… noooooooo-

-de cualquier manera no tenías con nadie con quien ir ¿cierto?-

-cierto…. Por lo menos dime como es- se resignó Kagome.

-yo… yo… em… nunca lo he visto jeje- dijo escondida en sus hombro mientras jugueteaba con sus manos entrelazadas.

-¿QUÉ? ¿Y cómo lo voy a reconocer?-

-mi madre me contó que él tenía el cabello de manera más o menos albino y algo largo y alocado. También que en ocasiones era muy pálido y no era de esos bajitos. No me mates- a Kagome se le vino una sola persona a la mente… INUYASHA. ¿Por qué él? estaba decidida a olvidarlo pero… simplemente no podía, le lastimaba el recuerdo. Kagome se había deprimido.

-oigan humanas- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una figura de cabellos dorado agarrados en una coleta alta. Venia vestido con unos pantalones largos flojos y una playera roja abierta hasta el pecho… era Sesshomaru (**nota: sexy :3)** Kagome se sonrojó recordando la ves que la vio desnuda. – Tu madre me ha dado la tarea de darte esto- extendió su fuerte brazo y al abrir la mano dejó caer un celular, su celular.

-gracias- Kagome lo tomó y vio que tenía mensajes pendientes de Hojo. Lo cerró y lo guardo en uno de sus bolsillos.

-adiós, creo que hago mal trio- dijo Erik mientras se alejaba.

-¿mal trio?- Sesshomaru repitió la frase tratando de encontrar su significado.

-NO ESPERA ERIK NO LO MAL PIENSE POR FAVOR QUEDATE- dijo tomándola de la mano. –es más creo que Sesshomaru ya se iba ¿cierto?- volteo la mirada hacia él.

-así que ese es tu nombre- Erik se soltó del agarre de Kagome y se volteó para extenderle la mano. –un gusto mi nombre es Erik-

-…..- Erik bajo la mano después de ver que no había sido correspondida.

-Sesshomaru no seas grosero por lo menos di hola- lo regaño Kagome.

-no tengo por qué- le hiso el mayor desprecio del mundo volteándole los ojos dirigiéndolos a un chico que venía corriendo directo a ellos.

-hola Higurashi- Hojo se quedó mirando fijamente el celular. -¿no te llegaron mis mensajes? Envié como 15- se rasco la melena.

-a...no… que lastima jeje- Kagome inmediatamente volteo hacia Sesshomaru quien estaba siendo arrastrado o bueno intentando ser arrastrado por Erik.

-solo quería darte estas flores para ahuyentar a los malos espíritus- le dio un ramo de flores blancas. Al momento y casi involuntariamente Kagome señaló con las flores a Sesshomaru a quien no le afecto en lo mínimo. _"como lo pensé una farsa si hubieran servido de verdad habrían alejado a Sesshomaru de aquí". – ¿_disculpa hay algo malo?- Hojo la interrumpió de sus pensamientos.

-a no para nada-

-¿tú quién eres?- dijo fríamente Sesshomaru fijándose entre ellos dos.

-mi nombre...es Hojo… ¿ya nos habíamos conocido antes recuerda?- dijo muy nervioso.

-no me esfuerzo en recordar seres tan ridículos como lo es usted-

-¡Sesshomaru eso fue muy grosero!- dijo Kagome muy enfurecida. –no puedes ser grosero con todos a tu alrededor… ¡aprende a respetar!-

-… de acuerdo…- a Hojo lo dejo sorprendido y a Erik feliz de que los hombres supieran cuál era su lugar pero a Kagome la dejo perpleja al escuchar. Mil insultos pasaron por su cabeza que él le pudo haber dictado, incluso una acción física pero no esperaba algo parecido a ello.

-ya nos vamos- Erik jaló a Hojo dejándolos solos.

-yo…- Kagome intento pronunciar algo que pusiera en orden las cosas pero su mente dejo de trabajar en el momento en el que Sesshomaru relajo la mirada y en su rostro se dibujaba una silueta parecida a una sonrisa.

-¿tu…?- repitió Sesshomaru. –Tú eres quien debería cuidar su lengua repulsivo humano- Kagome relajo la respiración. Por fin algo que se escuchaba como Sesshomaru.

-debo quedarme-

-lo se… ¿aléjate de esa salamandra quieres?- dirigió la mirada hacia donde antes estaba Hojo. _"¿qué idiotez fue esa?... responderle así a alguien como ella agh…" _pensaba Sesshomaru tomando las flores que momentos atrás le había dado ese ser a su… esperen a SU no, no, no a esa humana, si eso estaba mejor. Al final se alejó pensando en distintas maneras de quemar esas flores.

-estaba celoso- de la nada apareció diciendo Erik.

-¿él? No para nada. Solo está muy raro… anda ya hay que seguir preparando el baile- _"en verdad se veía celoso no le gusto que Hojo me diera esas flores pero a decir verdad… me recuerda a Inuyasha y Kouga peleando por mí en la época antigua… MALDICION DEJA DE PENSAR EN ÉL" _y así se la pasó toda la tarde.

FIN DEL NOVENO CAPITULO


	7. como me ves

**¿HOLA QUE TAL LES VA? Pues déjenme les cuento que a mi muy bien gracias y quisiera que ustedes supieran que bla, bla, bla, vamos al punto aquí está la ****10 ****parte…**

Capítulo 10… como me ves

-Yuka ¿ya tienes vestido?- pregunto Kagome caminando con todas las cosas que Erik les encargo que compraran para la entrada.

-la verdad no… ¿y tú?- respondió Yuka en el mismo estado en el que estaba Kagome… cargando bolsas.

-tampoco, oye ¿Qué te parece si vamos las dos juntas a comprarlo más en la tarde?- propuso Kagome.

-¡me encantaría!- le respondió su amiga tambaleándose mientras llegaban a la escuela.

"_ya son 5 días de que Sesshomaru está aquí… aún falta demasiado, ¿qué haré con él el día del baile? No puede venir, pero siento mal dejándolo con mi hermano y mi mamá… AAA QUE COSA MAS COMPLICADA ES LIDIAR CON ESTE TIPO" _pensaba Kagome mientras dejaba las compras en la mesa de centro.

-¡Yuka, Kagome! Qué bueno que pudieron con las compras ¿no les molestó cierto?- apareció Erik medio apenada.

-tal vez si nos hubieras enviado a una persona más pudimos haber tardado menos tiempo- reclamo enfadada y cansada Yuka.

-ya veo, perdón lo lamento. Pero tengo buenas noticias- cambio de tema Erik.

-¿Cuáles?- Yuka se emocionó. -¿ya no serán necesarias las rosas violetas? Son imposibles de conseguir-

-de hecho no aún las necesito… pero el punto es que el novio de Kagome se propuso a ayudarnos- dijo mientras le daba la señal a Sesshomaru de entrar a la habitación.

"_ahora está aquí…. YA VETE POR FAVOR" _lloro Kagome en su mente mientras que su rostro cambiaba de su usual color piel a un rojo intenso al aparecer Sesshomaru vestido con una trenza, pantalones que al parecer le quedaban algo grande y una sudadera blanca. Tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos y se le asomaba de su ropa la etiqueta de que aparentemente era nuevo.

-¿fuiste de compras?- preguntó Kagome mofándose cruelmente de él.

-tu madre me las trajo hoy en la mañana después de que saliste- se defendió Sesshomaru sacando las manos de los bolsillos y colocándolas a sus costados.

-ya veo, entonces ¿podemos continuar?- propuso Erik.

-espera un momento ¿qué se supone que hará Sesshomaru aquí?- señaló Kagome preocupada porque lo arruinara todo.

-el… em… no se- declaro Erik. -¿qué quieres hacer?-

-nada, fui obligado a venir por tu madre- miró a Kagome.

-esperen un momento, tu estas mucho tiempo con su madre eso quiere decir que… ¿están viviendo juntos?- pregunto asustada Yuka.

-por ahora, hasta que podamos regresar-él actuó antes de que Kagome sin siquiera pudiera dar a conocer la verdadera situación. Ella se puso roja a más no poder porque sabía que él había dado a malinterpretar la situación.

-¿en el… mismo cuarto?- de nuevo Yuka volvió a interrumpir antes de que Kagome por lo menos diera una palabra.

-yo duermo en su cuarto y…-

-¡KYAAAAAAAA!- gritaron las dos amigas interrumpiendo a Sesshomaru.

-Kagome aún estas muy joven para vivir en el mismo cuarto que otro hombre ¿me entendiste?- declaró Erik.

-a…-

-espera un momento Kagome- la había interrumpido Yuka ahora. -¿Qué no ves que esto es bueno?, Kagome ahora está llevando una relación en serio-

-OIGAN- capto la atención de sus amigas.- Sesshomaru SI está viviendo en mi hogar PERO eso no significa que durmamos juntos… él está en una situación difícil y yo me ofrecía a ayudarlo, nada más- Kagome creyó que eso arreglaría las cosas pero solo causo más confusión.

-oh pobre muchacho- Yuka lo tomó delicadamente de las manos. -¿en qué situación difícil te encuentras?-

-UNA SEPARACIÓN- dijo Kagome pensando que Sesshomaru diría la OTRA verdad. – Sus papas están pasando por una situación difícil y no quiere estar allí ¿cierto Sesshomaru?- Kagome y las otras dos amigas lo miraron con ojos dolidos.

-si…- en Sesshomaru el odio comenzó a crecer en sus ojos. ¿Cómo osaba esa humana hablar de una situación tan delicada como lo era su situación familiar? –Al parecer tu ex-novio puede manejar también la situación yendo con su actual novia ¿cierto?- fue Sesshomaru ahora quien le había recordado un mal momento. ¿Cómo se le ocurre poner a Inuyasha de ejemplo? Que cruel.

-¿ósea que son hermanos?- interrumpió a ambos.

-medios, el padre de Sesshomaru tuvo un hijo con otra mujer y así nació Inuyasha- ahora Kagome le recordaba el mal sabor a Sesshomaru por el hecho de que su padre había tenido un niño con una humana.

_Están en una guerra de poder… me iré con Yuka para que puedan hablar en paz"_ pensó Erik jalando a Yuka para dejar a Sesshomaru mirando con odio a Kagome y viceversa. Conscientes de que ya estaban solos comenzó la verdadera discusión.

-tu…- Sesshomaru fue callado por algo aún más grande. ¿Una bofetada? ¿Una patada?, no, un abrazo.

-lo lamento…- Kagome se lanzó a sus brazos antes de que Sesshomaru sin siquiera pudiera terminar lo que iba a decir, seguramente un insulto. –sé que no debí de decir eso conociendo tu situación… fui una hipócrita al recordarte algo que sé que tu odiabas, lo lamento mucho…- el corazón de Kagome no latía tan rápido como creyó que latería en esa situación. Ya no le tenía miedo a Sesshomaru.

-idiota- a Sesshomaru aún no le gustaban los abrazos. Él no se iba a disculpar de la misma manera de la cual ella lo hiso. En cambio colocó su mano izquierda sobre su cabeza y la colocó en su pecho. Bajó su cabeza hasta el punto en el que se encontrara con la suya y comenzó a hablar. -¿por qué no me temes?-

-tal vez porque ahora ya no te veo como antes- respondió Kagome colocada cómodamente en su pecho.

-y ¿ahora cómo me ves?- la jalo hasta el punto en el que se separaron y se miraron a los ojos.

-no lo sé…-

-¡di amor!- grito Yuka rompiendo totalmente con el ambiente y alejando de golpe a los tortolos.

-¡CÁLLATE YUKA SE SUPONE QUE NO SABEN QUE ESTAMOS AQUÍ IDIOTA!- ahora era Erik quien gritaba.

-bueno… deberíamos regresar…- señaló Kagome acercándose y jalando a sus amigas de los brazos.

-que buena pregunta "cómo me ves"- Sesshomaru comenzó a vagar por los pasillos infestados de estudiantes humanos y pensando que TAL VEZ la caja musical no estaba del todo equivocada… NO, NO, NO ESTABA EQUIVOCADA TOTALMENTE.

-¡ayuda!- grito un enclenque. Sesshomaru se acercó y vio a un chico humano cayendo de escaleras de elevada altura. Sesshomaru lo tomó y lo puso a salvo en el piso. Todos comenzaron a aplaudir. Eso le incomodó.

-¡YA SE!- apareció Erik con sus dos amigas quienes también habían aparecido por el llamado de auxilio. –TU SERAS GUARDIA DE SEGURIDA-

-¿qué?- Sesshomaru conocía las dos palabras por separadas pero no comprendía que haría un "guardia" de "seguridad".

-cuidaras los pasillos en busca de peligros y los salvaras igual que un superhéroe- señalo Yuka.

-debes de dejar de leer tantos comics- le dijo Erik.

-CALLATE-

-¿te parece bien?- le preguntó Kagome.

-¿por qué no?- Sesshomaru se acercó.

-pero será mañana… ahora Kagome y yo iremos a comprar nuestros vestidos- dijo Yuka mientras tomaba del brazo a su amiga.

-cierto… quieren venir Erik y Sesshomaru-

-¿por qué yo?- dijo Sesshomaru.

-¡PORQUE PARECES UN RAPERO VESTIDO CON ESA ROPA! LA MADRE DE KAGOME NO CONOCE NADA DE MODA. POR ESO TE LLEVAREMOS- Yuka concluyó.

-momentos más adelante-

Kagome y sus amigas llegaron a la tienda y unos pasos atrás llegó Sesshomaru. Él cumpliría con la tarea de hombre mientras que estaba allí. Cargar las bolsas. Kagome y sus amigas se probaron la tienda entera y Kagome le llevó a Sesshomaru casi toda el área de hombres para probarse en un vestidor. Nada le gustó.

-dime Kagome ¿él ira?- le preguntaba entre susurros Yuka para que él no escuchara. Lo cual era imposible por culpa de sus instintos demoniacos y sus largas orejar.

-no lo sé- respondió Kagome fríamente. Al salir Sesshomaru con unas bermudas amarillas y una playera con un monstro al centro y sin olvidar el rostro de TE VOY A MATAR LENTAMENTE ASÍ QUE SERÁ MEJOR QUE CORRAS. Las chicas rieron a carcajadas y se escuchó en toda la tienda. Al final del día se llevaron unos cuantos zapatos y unos vestidos que usarían luego pero nada para el baile. Sesshomaru salió con cuatro playeras y seis pantalones diferentes. Al llegar a casa y despedirse de sus amigas, por primera vez Kagome sacó la tarea, se durmió 5 minutos después pero igual allí la dejo mientras que Sesshomaru se mantuvo despierto toda la noche en el tejado… preocupado y recordando momentos con Rin.. ÉL la extrañaba tanto…

FIN DEL DÉCIMO CAPITULO


	8. cercano a la muerte

**HOLA ¿QUE TAL LES VA?, PUES A MI MUY BIEN Y PARA DEMOSTRARLO AQUÍ HAY OTRO CAPITULO DE MI LINDA HISTORIA…**

Capítulo 11… cercano a la muerte

-no…no ¡LA TAREA!- Kagome se despertó de golpe y gritando del horror que le traía pensar en tener que entregar la tarea. Esa idea desapareció cuando vio a Sesshomaru sentado en el lugar donde ella creyó haberse dormido, en lugar de eso él estaba allí y ella en su cama con una sábana.

-no grites- a Sesshomaru no le gustó su grito, pero ¿a quién le hubiera gustado escuchar un grito tan agudo como el de ella? Y sobre todo con esas orejas demoniacas. A Sesshomaru todo el cuerpo se le puso (como se dice popularmente) la piel de gallina.

-¿qué estás haciendo?- Kagome notó que él tenía un lápiz en su mano derecha y estaba como escribiendo.

-estas ecuaciones de principiante… ¿en verdad la mente humana es tan débil como para no poder resolver tales operaciones?- efectivamente Sesshomaru estaba haciendo las operaciones del libro de mate de Kagome.

-¿cómo puedes hacer eso?- Kagome estaba sorprendida. Él ya tenía hecho casi todo el libro a excepción de las correcciones que estaba haciendo.

-esto no es ni la cuarta parte de lo que mis padres me enseñaron mientras recibía educación básica- Sesshomaru dijo orgulloso recordando la excelencia con la que llevaba a cabo su trabajo.

-debiste de haber sido el mejor- Kagome dijo con asombro.

-por supuesto que sí- dijo de nuevo orgullo.

-¿me enseñas?- suplicó Kagome poniéndose de rodillas.

-ya te he dicho que no supliques… se ve patético en ti- Sesshomaru la tomó del brazo y la levantó. –y a parte tu no aprenderías nada… así son los humanos- dijo despreciando sus palabras.

-¡MENTIRA! Los humanos somos inteligentes, audaces, ingeniosos, sabios y también grandiosos- a Kagome no le gustaba que Sesshomaru ofendiera a su especie por ser un problema de su pasado.

-eres todo un caso- Sesshomaru le dijo con un rostro compasivo que solo con Rin se había visto antes. Kagome sonrojo en el acto y bajó la cabeza para que no la viera.

-¿por… por qué lo dices?- preguntó aún sonrojada.

-porque eso creo- fue entonces cuando Kagome comprendió que no llegaría a ningún lado esa discusión así que decidió acabarla cambiando de tema.

-huele rico, seguramente ya está el desayuno, vamos- propuso ella.

-adelántate- Sesshomaru se volteó para seguir con las operaciones. –te prepararé unos ejercicios para que podamos medir cuanto sabes y partir de allí-

-¡MICHAS GRACIAS!- Kagome tuvo un impulso de abrazarlo pero este lo contuvo, solo se inclinó y corrió hasta la cocina.

-eres todo un caso porque no te trato como trataría a un humano ordinario… eso justamente eres… un humano, ¿por qué no te puedo tratar como tal?- dijo para sí sabiendo que ya no lo escuchaba.

-momentos después-

Kagome llegó con una bandeja de huevos revueltos, jugo de naranja, un chocolate caliente y un pan dulce, también traía un café con leche por si se le ofrecía al rey ya que tal vez no comería como él la llamaba "esa desagradable comida para humanos".

-¿qué es eso?- preguntó Sesshomaru alejándose un poco de Kagome por lo que traía.

-son huevos revueltos con jamón- respondió Kagome dejando la charola en la cama.

-no comeré eso- Sesshomaru dio una mirada despreciadora hacia los huevos.

-vamos pruébalos, te gustarán- Kagome tomó en una cuchara un pedacito de huevo con jamón. -te prometo que te va a gustar- dijo con una sonrisa.

-no aléjalo de mí- Sesshomaru la evadió ágilmente. Y fue entonces cuando comenzaron una persecución dentro del cuarto, saltando por los muebles y por la cama, Kagome con el trozo de huevo revuelto y Sesshomaru con una cara de asco. Los dos se divertían pero alguien no lo demostraba. Sesshomaru dio un mal paso cayendo detrás de él Kagome. Quedaron Kagome encima de Sesshomaru, cayeron de manera en la que Sesshomaru estaba sentado y Kagome encima de él también sentada.

-ahora di aaaaaa- Kagome por más que cayó no soltó el pedazo de huevo y ahora estaba más cerca de lo que Sesshomaru quería. –por favor…- dio una linda sonrisa.

-… aaa…- Sesshomaru dijo sin ganas y abriendo un tanto la boca. Teniendo a la humana en esa posición le parecía inadecuado así que solo lo comería para luego ir al baño a escupirlo.

-bien dicho- Kagome metió el pedazo de huevo en la boca de Sesshomaru, él comenzó a masticarlo con cara de asco, la cual cambió rápidamente a una cara de "sabe… bien". Enseguida tomó de la cadera a la humana poniéndola roja, pero sus intenciones fueron levantarla para poder dirigirse a la cama donde yacía el huevo por más… le gusto el desayuno.

"_Jaja si le gustó… ya sabía yo…" _pensaba Kagome mientras lo veía comer "feliz", en verdad su rostro era inexpresivo como de costumbre pero cuando cerraba los ojos para saborear el sabor involuntariamente su rostro cambiaba a uno de felicidad.

-quiero agua- dijo sin más que comer.

-te traje café, jugo de naranja o chocolate caliente, ¿cuál quieres tomar?- Sesshomaru se acercó a los tres. Primero tomó el jugo de naranja para darle un sorbo.

-agh sabe demasiado agrio- dejó el jugo y se dirigió al café. Le tomo un sorbo. –Esto está demasiado amargo- por un momento Kagome recordó el cuento de ricitos de oro y los tres ositos "demasiado grande, demasiado pequeño y perfecto" entonces pensó que el chocolate caliente sería el ideal.

-intenta con el chocolate ricitos…. DIGO SESSHOMARU, DIJE SESSHOMARU- Sesshomaru le dirigió una mirada asesina pero igual tomó el chocolate. Le dio un sorbo para que se le iluminara el rostro y comenzara a tomar más y más. –Espera un minuto ¿te acabaste el pan dulce?- preguntó Kagome.

-si- dijo de manera que separó los labios de la taza para que los bigotes de chocolate se le asomaran.

-espera un minuto- Kagome se le acercó mucho más de lo que jamás se le había acercado a ese ser.

-¿Qué haces?- Sesshomaru se quedó perplejo por lo siguiente. Kagome colocó sus dedos en los labios del gran demonio y comenzó a limpiarlos.

-tienes chocolate- DENUEVO LO HISO, ELLA logró poner a Sesshomaru rojo vivo. Por segunda en su larga vida el gran señor de las tierras del oeste Sesshomaru estaba a la merced de las decisiones de un humano. Cuando la humana por fin tomó su distancia el color bajo. –bueno yo… ¡a… cierto iba por un pan dulce no te lo acabes! ¿Vale?-

-ok…- Entonces Kagome salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la cocina.

-oh Kagome ¿puedes venir por favor?- la llamó Souta.

-claro, ¿qué pasa?- se acercó Kagome antes de tomar el pan dulce.

-no me sé esta pregunta ¿me ayudas?- Souta señaló una pregunta de historia que decía _"¿En qué año comenzó la primera mundial? ¿Por qué?"_

-mejor búscala en internet Souta- Kagome regresó a la cocina para tomar el pan dulce. Escucho un horrísono sonido salir de su cuarto cómo si hubiera tirado algo o algo se hubiera caído._ .-_ ¡ya voy Sesshomaru no desesperes!- tomó una concha y salió. Llegó a su habitación y abrió la puerta. -¡¿Qué DEMONIOS, SESSHOMARU TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN?!- Sesshomaru estaba tirado en el piso retorciéndose. -¡MAMÁ VEN NECESITAMOS AYUDA!-

-Kagome ¿estás bien?- llegó la mamá y Souta como escolta.

-¿qué le pasa?- fue entonces cuando ella recordó algo que le habían dicho el día que su perro chocolate murió cuando tenía cinco años. "_un perro no debe comer chocolate le hace mal a su panza" _–claro-

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Souta.

-rápido llamen al veterinario y pregúntenle que pasa si un perro come chocolate- dijo Kagome.

-¿pero eso qué?- añadió Souta.

-RÁPIDO- Souta fue por un teléfono y llamo al veterinario con el primer número en el libro. Mientras tanto Sesshomaru comenzó a vomitar y a jadear.

-dice que no hay cura- dijo Souta.

-estúpidos… estúpidos… humanos estúpidos…- dijo poco a poco Sesshomaru mientras se recuperaba.

-Sesshomaru estás bien… creí que morirías- dijo Kagome mientras lo ponía en la cama y se sentaba a su lado.

-se necesita una mayor cantidad de veneno para matarme idiota- dijo apartándola de su existencia.

-juro que yo no… nunca quise matarte…-

-OIGAN ESCUCHÉ GRITOS- llegó el abuelo después de una larga siesta.

-no es nada abuelo- dijo Souta más relajado.

-¿no es nada? ¡USTEDES HAN INTENTADO ASESINARME!- Sesshomaru estaba alarmado.

-te equivocas Sesshomaru… lo que pasa es que… el chocolate le hace mal a los perros- todos la miraron con un rostro de "ya te perdimos".

-¿qué?- Sesshomaru tenía una idea de lo que ella le había dicho.

-nosotros nos retiramos… vámonos Kagome debe hablar con ese muchacho- la madre se llevó a todos.

-verás… el chocolate mató a mi perro cuando yo tenía cinco años, no entendí por qué pasó pero como tu ser demoniaco es también un perro es lógico que pase lo mismo, cómo tú eres más grande obviamente no moriste pero…lo mismo te iba a pasar a ti… no vuelvas a hacer eso…- Kagome se recargó de nuevo en él pero esta vez su rostro, el cual estaba pegado a su pecho en ese instante, estaba envuelto en llanto. No se imaginaba cómo hubiera sido si él hubiera muerto allí. –me sentí tan inútil al verte sufriendo allí… y yo… no pude hacer nada… perdóname- de nuevo lo estaba abrazando, él odiaba eso.

-ya veo- Sesshomaru estaba más tranquilo aunque aún sentía dolor. –No fue tu intensión, no hay problema- Sesshomaru de nuevo colocó su mano izquierda en su cabeza y tuvo la idea de colocarla en su pecho, al ver este lleno de vomito cambio de parecer y mejor la alejó.

-solo… eres alguien a quien no soportaría perder…- Kagome seguía llorando.

-hey…- Sesshomaru le limpio una lagrima. –eso no va a pasar… soy Sesshomaru yo no muero por algo tan trivial como chocolate, ahora ¿cómo me baño?- cambio de tema. La logró hacer reír y eso le gustó.

-sígueme- llegaron hasta el baño y ella prendió la llave hasta una temperatura adecuada. –ahora solo metete y cuando salgas solo gira la llave hacia el otro lado… ¿de acuerdo?, cuando salgas ya habrá ropa limpia en la cama- Kagome salió y le regalo una dulce sonrisa.

Sesshomaru se bañó pasando el jabón por su cuerpo y el shampoo por su bello pelo. Apagó la llave y se dirigió al cuarto. Escuchó el portazo y en la cama había ya ropa para dormir. Se la colocó y bajó a buscar a la mujer. Antes de poder salir escuchó el canto de una mujer, la misma a la que escuchó cantar cuando estaba del otro lado del pozo.

"_amor…amor, ya estas, ¿enamorado? ¿Dispuesto a amar?... no lo sé yo… pero tú tampoco… ella menos… igual lo llegaran a saber… el día especial está puesto ya… decidido… ese día será…"_

-¿Sesshomaru escuchaste eso?- preguntó Kagome llegando sin previo aviso. –no entendí bien ¿y tú?-

-no… tampoco-

-bueno… deberías ir a dormir, pasaste un mal día, ve a descansar- Kagome le señaló la cama, ella se llevó su pijama y se fue.

-espera…- ella se detuvo. – ¿en dónde dormirás?

-jeje verás, Souta se irá a dormir con mi mamá y yo dormiré en el cuarto de Souta-

-duerme aquí- Sesshomaru tomó su pijama y la puso en la cama.

-¿desde cuándo tan considerado?-

-si no quieres es tu problema yo solo iba a ser menos "grosero"- puntualizó él.

-no, no, no eres tú quien debe descansar- tomó sus cosas y salió.

A la mañana siguiente ella estaba dormida en la cama y él estaba en una esquina de ese mismo cuarto durmiendo también. Ella se levantó y se dirigió a un calendario donde marco "seis días"

FIN DEL ONCEAVO CAPÍTULO


	9. mentiras

**Primero que nada ¡FELIZ SEMANA SANTA GENTE! QUE SE LA PASEN SUPER. Pero no tanto como yo ya que en esta semana es mi cumple y como regalo espero muchos reviews para mi Jajaja que se la pasen súper y aquí esta lo que sigue de mi historia…**

Capítulo 12… mentiras

-creí haberme ido a dormir al cuarto de Souta anoche- decía Kagome muy seria mientras que se ponía un vestido blanco con una banda azul en el baño.

-te traje mientras dormías- afirmaba Sesshomaru del otro lado de la habitación mientras se ponía una playera negra y unos pantalones.

-pues te dije que me dejaras- Kagome salió del baño ya vestida y con una coleta a buscar un par de zapatos que combinaran con su vestido.

-pues no sé si te lo he dicho ya pero no me importa tu opinión respecto a lo que YO hago- dijo poniéndose un par de tenis negro.

-yo no tengo ninguna intención de controlarte- decía Kagome mientras lo llamaba a su lado y sacaba su maquillaje. –ayer se te despintó el rostro con el baño, aquí-

-odio que lo hagan- decía para sí pero obviamente ella lo escuchó decir eso.

-¿qué cosa?- pregunto poniendo manos a la obra mientras cubría con el maquillaje las marcas de su rostro y brazos ya que ahora con la manga corta se le veían.

-nada- parándose dijo mientras tomaba una postura a la cual estaba ya acostumbrado. Está era una postura que decía "hagas lo que hagas no le daré importancia".

-maldito raro- dijo también poniéndose de pie.

-repíteme a dónde vamos- Sesshomaru y Kagome salieron de la casa rumbo a la calle ya listos.

-ya te lo dije, mis amigas quieren conocerte mejor así que compórtate como un caballero porque a Ayumi le preocupa mucho la gente con quien salgo-

-no somos nada- Kagome paró en seco mientras Sesshomaru avanzó un par de pasos más para hacer lo mismo. Kagome sabía que no eran nada pero de alguna manera le recordó las últimas palabras de Inuyasha la vez que lo vio antes de irse a su época.

-tienes razón, pero no les puedo decir que eres un demonio de hace quinientos años que llegó a través de un pozo mágico y que en ocasiones ha intentado matarme… ¿o sí?- bromeó sin ganas y con una sonrisa forzada mientras avanzaba dejando atrás a Sesshomaru quien estaba de acuerdo.

"_¿qué le pasa?, parece triste. Le habré recordado… ¿algo?" _pensó Sesshomaru caminando y siguiéndole el paso a Kagome quien iba unos metros delante.

-estamos por llegar- Kagome paró para esperarle y tener en cuenta que a él no le importaba en lo absoluto lo recién mencionado.

-debes crearme una historia- dijo ya estando a su lado.

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-como dijiste no puedo ser un demonio que ha viajado por el tiempo entonces ¿quién soy?- Sesshomaru no la miraba, solo miraba el establecimiento de comida rápida de donde desde adentro se veía a un trio de chicas platicando.

-pues… serás un amigo de la familia que me ha gustado y cosas así. Yo responderé a las preguntas ¿te parece?- Sesshomaru solo avanzó dejando claro que desde la mañana estaban dentro un ambiente muy incómodo del cual Sesshomaru se negaba a salir.

-dentro del establecimiento-

-¡HOLA CHICAS!- Kagome puso la sonrisa más real que su rostro le podía conseguir. Desde dentro estaba cansada de ese ambiente en el que Sesshomaru se había esforzado en meterlos.

-¡HOLA KAGOME!- gritaron Erik, Yuka y Ayumi a unísono.

-TÚ- Ayumi señalo a Sesshomaru quien solo tomó asiento delante de esas humanas. –tú eres el novio de Kagome ¿cierto?- Sesshomaru miró a Kagome como diciendo "eso te toca a ti".

-sí, de hecho él es mi… novio- la frase salió cortada y forzada mientras se colocaba delante de sus amigas en la mesa y al lado de Sesshomaru.

-tengo entendido que su relación ya está en otro nivel ya que ahora se encuentran viviendo juntos- mencionó Ayumi quien se acababa de enterar momentos atrás platicando con sus amigas quienes la pusieron al corriente.

-así es- Sesshomaru contesto muy frio.

-dime…- volteó refiriéndose a Sesshomaru. -¿ya lo han hecho?- hubo un largo silencio. Kagome y sus amigas estaban en un tono de rojo demasiado elevado. Sesshomaru se levantó de golpe y salió de allí.

-espera- Kagome fue detrás de él.

-esto no debió de haber sido así- reflexionó Ayumi.

-espera- dijo de nuevo tomándolo del brazo y deteniéndolo.

-¡YA BASTA!- Sesshomaru estaba enfurecido y le tomó del brazo a ella también.

-¿qué… qué te pasa?- dijo tomándolo del brazo.

-CÓMO HAS PERMITIDO TAL ATREVIMIENTO DE ESA… AMIGAS TUYAS- Sesshomaru estaba lleno de ira. Esa exclamación puso a las amigas de Kagome al tanto de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-ellas no lo dijeron con malas intenciones- Kagome se esforzaba por defenderlas.

-¡TÚ DEBES EXIGIRTE MÁS RESPETO INCLUSO SO ES DE PARTE DE ESE TRIO DE AMIGUITAS TUYAS!... si tú no te respetas a ti misma y no dices nada al recibir ese tipo de palabra yo me veré involucrado y no terminará bien…-

-¿pero por qué quieres que me respeten? Ese no es asunto tuyo- Kagome seguía aferrada a su brazo.

-porque mientras yo sea tu novio en este mundo no permitiré que te traten así- dijo firmemente y aún enfadado.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAA KAGOME APRUEBO A ESTE MUCHACHO ES TODO UN AMOR Y CLARO QUE SERÁN MÁS QUE NOVIOS ˆˆ- decían sus amigas poniendo a Sesshomaru aún más enfadado y a Kagome aún más roja de lo que ya estaba.

-regresemos- finalizó diciendo Kagome sonriendo y ahora tomándolo de la mano poniéndolo a él en un leve tono de rojo.

-lamentó haber insultado el honor de tu novia- dijo Ayumi apenadísima de lo que había pasado. – ¿les parece si continuamos esta comida como es debido?- propuso de nuevo invitándolos a sentarse en el mismo punto de antes.

-cuéntanos más de ti por favor- dijo Yuka quien ya estaba sentada.

-yo… soy Sesshomaru y vengo de unas ciudades al oeste. Como ya saben mis padres no se llevan y Kagome me ha invitado a vivir con ella mientras el problema se aliviana un poco. Tengo un medio hermano a quien ustedes ya conocen- hiso una pausa para ver a Kagome y poner su mano con la suya sobre la mesa. Ella interpreto un "finge conmigo" y él quiso comunicar un "ve hacia adelante y no te deprimas ˆˆ" miró a las humanas quienes se pusieron rojitas y sonrientes hacia él. –en fin… estoy a cargo de una pequeña niña llamada Rin a quien… quiero… es como mi hija pero yo al no estar casado no puedo hacerme cargo de ella ni de la herencia que me corresponde así que la dejo al cuidado de un sapo llamado Jaken-

-se refiere a que es un sapo porque no le agrada mucho- Kagome no quería que pensaran cosas raras de él, de nuevo.

-está bien, continúa- dijo Erik.

-está bien… tengo… - fue interrumpido de nuevo, ahora por Yuka.

-yo sé, yo sé… tienes 17- Yuka trató de acertar.

-¡obvio no tiene 19!- ahora fue Ayumi quien dijo eso.

-Jajaja en ese caso tiene 23- de cierta manera bromeó Erik. En la mente de Sesshomaru él tenía 300 años pero de cierta manera sí se veía de 23.

-de hecho tengo 23-

-QUÉ- todas gritaron excepto Kagome quien se le quedó viendo como de "si se ve de esa edad".

-eres u n pedófilo… Kagome tan solo tiene quince… maldito…- repetía Ayumi.

-¡OIGAN YO DECIDO CON QUIEN ESTAR Y SI ME VEN COMO UNA ASALTATUMBAS PUES MAL POR USTEDES PERO YO LO AMO MUCHO!- Kagome se defendió a ella más que a él. Pero al fin y al cabo siguió su consejo.

-lo lamentamos todas Kagome… tienes razón- dijo Erik apenada y dándole la razón.

-gracias pero no hay tanto problema- dijo para finalizar esa discusión.

-por favor sigue contándonos tu historia- dijo Yuka inocentemente.

-yo... se de perros… me gustan mucho… y…. También em…. Creo que me iré en un mes y tendré que olvidar esta ciudad y lo que contiene- dijo viendo a Kagome quien no lo veía, solo miraba por la ventana a las nubes que parecían que iban a llover.

-¿por qué te vas?- interrumpió Erik algo triste por su amiga.

-como ya dije estoy de paso y me temo que cuando ya no tenga ningún problema familiar tendré permiso de ver de nuevo a Rin, por ahora es de lo que más me importa- dijo acabándose el aliento que tenía reservado para continuar. Se puso a pensar profundamente. La extrañaba mucho.

-bueno… ha sido muy interesante conocerte Sesshomaru pero ya ha llegado el autobús y debo irme- Dijo levantándose Erik.

-yo también me voy en este Erik- dijo Ayumi parándose también.

-me voy también ¿qué suerte no? ¿Ustedes vienen también?- Yuka volteó a ver a su amiga.

-no, debo ir al baño y luego de eso nos vamos- Kagome se despidió de sus amigas y cuando por fin partió el autobús comenzó a llover. Pasaron cinco minutos y no hubo palabra alguna entre ellos dos.

-¿no vas al baño?- Sesshomaru fue el primero en romper el silencio. Pocas veces él lo hacía.

-no-

-¿te quieres ir?-

-si-

-¿no quieres que hablemos?-

-…. De hecho quiero preguntarte un par de cosas…-

-ya veo- Ambos se levantaron y salieron. A los tres metros ya estaban empapados y fue entonces cuando el aroma de la lluvia cambio de una manera muy pobre que nadie podría reconocer. Sesshomaru era más que el resto de esa gente que no podía.

-Sesshomaru- Kagome se paró bajo un árbol y jaló a Sesshomaru.

-¿qué quieres ahora?-

-cuando acabe el mes…-

-¿qué?- ese olor ajeno a la lluvia se intensificó más.

-no quiero volver…-

-estas llorando…- era ese olor el que él había estado sintiendo. Era sutil pero aún podía detectarlo.

-no quiero volver a verlo pero… quiero que tú no te vayas pero tú quieres ver a Rin y regresar con los tuyos… yo no quiero eso de ti… SOY UNA MALDITA ENVIDIOSA-

-mientes-

-CLARO QUE NO… YO TE QUIERO AQUÍ CONMIGO PERO TÚ QUIERES REGRESAR- lloraba más.

-ya basta… humana- Sesshomaru tomo su rostro y lo puso cerca del suyo. Pareciera que la iba a besar. Sus manos se entrelazaron con las de ella. Bajó la cabeza y cuando la subió había parado de llover.

-no quiero…- Kagome cayó en sus brazos. Él la cargo.

-yo tampoco…-

-al día siguientes-

-estará bien, solo tiene un poco de fiebre-

-gracias doctor- decía la madre de Kagome.

-mamá…- Kagome despertaba poco a poco.

-¡hija!- la madre se abalanzo a la cama abrazando y estrujando a su hija.

-¿qué paso?-

-ayer Sesshomaru te trajo a casa, estabas desmaya, te dio un resfriado letal por caminar bajo la lluvia- su madre le explicaba mientras ponía una toalla caliente en su frente.

-¿y Sesshomaru?-

-no lo sé, él llego, te dejo, hiso algo con el calendario y salió, desde entonces no ha vuelto- Kagome se paró y miro el calendario. Solo decía…

"día siete"

FIN DEL DOCEABO CAPÍTULO.


	10. regresaste

**HOLA, HOLA PERDON POR TARDARME TANTO PERO AQUÍ ESTY LISTA PARA LA ACCION ;), por cierto, los nombres de Kasumi, Seishiro y Kei le pertenecen a la artista de deviantart YokaiYume… AMO SU TRABAJO**

Capítulo 13… regresaste

Kagome no podía dejar de pensar en lo que ella había dicho la noche anterior. No lo recordaba. Tampoco recordaba si había hecho algo malo para que él se fuera. Ella estaba súper preocupada por él y por las estupideces que de seguro se le habían salido anoche. Y entonces fue cuando llegó. El recuerdo de Inuyasha hablando con ella. De la nada se deprimió y se hecho en la cama cuando comenzó a escuchar una canción.

"_¿Ya estas enamorada?... o ¿aún no lo sabes?... él ya lo sabe… ya entendió… OLVIDALO, ESE NO TE MERECE, SOLO NO TE MERECE… OLVIDALO…. Deja que él entre a tu corazón… deja que sea el único… ¿Sesshomaru? O ¿Inuyasha?... tuya es la decisión…"_

-¿por qué a mí?- Kagome no comprendía bien el significado de esa melodía. Igual había escuchado muchas canciones antes que no comprendía en absoluto su significado. Era extraño de cierta manera el poder tener algo que marcara tu destino, y el hecho de no poder comprenderlo era desesperante.

-tiempo más tarde-

Pasaron 2 semanas sin que el dichoso Gran demonio de las tierras del Oeste se presentara. Después de una semana y media ella comprendió en primera el significado de la canción. Ella no llegó a aceptar sus sentimientos.

"_él es todo un misterio, tal vez más de lo que es su hermano. Odio esa estúpida canción. De no haber sido por ella aún seguiría "enamorada" de Inuyasha… ya no lo amo… no más… ¡POR KAMI YA NO LO AMO MÁS! Pero a decir verdad el haberme enamorado de Sesshomaru no fue tan buena idea, ¿lo amo? No, eso no es amor. Si él me amara no se hubiera ido. Tal vez si se hubiera ido pero regresaría y hasta esta semana y media sigue por allí… lo odio mucho…"_

Kagome tenía ese tipo de reflexiones muy seguido. Incluso algunas las compartía con sus amigas pero en las que mencionaba cosas de su pasado se las guardaba para ella misma ya que eran cosas de la época del Sengoku. En algunas se mencionaba para si lo difícil que era tratar con él.

Cuando por fin pasó la segunda semana estaba convencida de que él siempre sería el mismo. No cambiaría por nada. Y dejó de pensar en él. Por lo menos en su realidad, pero en la noche él y su estúpido Mokomoko y su armadura la recordaban a él. No podía hacer más que soñar con él aunque al día siguiente no lo recordara. Para ella él era un envidioso que solo se preocupaba por él mismo.

-de vuelta a la historia con las 2 semanas transcurridas-

-mamá ya me voy a la escuela- Kagome salía con un pantalón negro y una playera que había sido de su cumpleaños y decía LOVE era muy bonita. Salía con un sombrero azul y unos botines también azules**. (La misma combinación que extrañamente traigo puesta ˆˆ) **

-de acuerdo mi amor pero recuerda que cuando termines de adornar el salón recuerda que debes ir de compras, ¿vale?-la madre estaba en la cocina buscando más especias con las cuales continuar cocinando.

-te lo prometo- Kagome salió de allí rumbo a la escuela. Pasaron 7 horas trabajando en la presentación, la música, los problemas que había causado la persecución de Ayumi en contra de Hojo por pedirle que fuera al baile con él frente a su pareja y cosas así.

-Kagome parece que ese chico regreso antes ¿no es así?- Erik había sido la primera en tocar el tema después de dos semanas.

-¿A dónde?- Kagome ya no se tomaba en serio ese tema.

-a su casa- señalo Yuka con un dedo en la boca.

-creo… pero es poco probable-él aún no podía regresar por el hecho de que el pozo seguía sellado.

Después de que terminó la escuela Kagome se dedicó a ir de compras como su madre se lo había pedido. Tomó un poco de todo y se dirigió a pagarlo. Se fue a su casa con intención de cenar unos deliciosos hotcakes, no iba a ser así.

-mamá ya…. ¿¡POR QUÉ ESTAS AQUÍ?!- Kagome soltó todo lo que tenía en la bolsa de supermercado al ver al demonio peli plata allí con una manta cenando huevos revueltos.

-siempre has sido una humana de palabras vulgares- decía mientras tomaba un trocito de delicioso huevo.

-¿en dónde rayos has estado? Y ¿cómo se te ocurre que serás bienvenido aquí?- Kagome estaba más que indignada por esa presencia. Sesshomaru la miro con un rostro muy cansado.

-he tenido problemas, los cuales no te incumben en lo absoluto- Sesshomaru volteó la vista hacia su plato casi vacío.

-no me interesan- recogió las compras, las dejó en la cocina y se dirigió a su cuarto. Momentos después él entro. -¿a qué fuiste?-

-tenía que asesorarme de algo…-la voz de Sesshomaru sonaba muy triste y vacía y su mirada la mantenía en el piso siempre.

-dime…- Kagome lo tomo del brazo y lo puso junto a la cama donde ambos se sentaron.

-no estoy vivo- esas palabras causaron un gran silencio en su cuarto. Kagome se le quedó mirando tristemente.

-¿a qué te refieres?- Kagome rompió el silencio con una voz cortante.

-a que si yo siguiera vivo en esta época me hubiera encontrado a mí mismo-

-Sesshomaru, son 500 años desde que esta época y la tuya. ¿No crees que algo haya pasado en ese tiempo?-

-no. En todo caso yo ya he vivido 300 años. Conozco a demonios de 1000 años. No tiene sentido. O he muerto o desaparecí de alguna manera…- Sesshomaru estaba frio. Frio como cuando estaba a punto de enfrentarse a Naraku o a Inuyasha.

-¿a dónde fuiste?-

-me tome 2 semanas de mi vida viajando a donde se encontraba mi palacio del Oeste. Desapareció, en su lugar hay un "hotel" según es el mejor hotel de Japón- Sesshomaru ahora estaba parado mirando por la ventana. Kagome ya había ido ante s a ese hotel. Nunca creyó que ese fuese el hogar de Sesshomaru.

-¿viajaste hasta donde se encontraba tu palacio? Pero te he visto ir y venir en cuestión de días-

-tu estupidez me asombra… claramente no puedo volar por culpa de esos dragones de metal-

-¿hablas de los aviones?- Kagome no notaba que la expresión del rostro de Sesshomaru cambiase en lo absoluto. Se dio cuenta de que él creía que estaba muerto. Era normal el que estuviera tan enfadado. Él, el gran demonio de las tierras del Oeste muerto y sin descendencia en cuestión de 500 años. Fue entonces cuando Kagome comprendió que había sido una egoísta por pensar que la había dejado por cualquier estupidez.

-sean lo que sean no importa. Si no vuelvo ahora puede que vea mi muerte- ni siquiera Sesshomaru se había comprendido, esas palabras eran confusas de manera en la que se negaba a comprenderlas por temor al significado de estas.

-Sesshomaru, ¿quieres saber lo que te pasó?- esa pregunta llamó la atención del joven demonio. Aunque la pregunta era obvia por supuesto.

-obvio- Kagome le levanto de la cama en dirección a la pequeña lap-top rosa que tenía en su escritorio. Tecleo en el buscador la palabra Sesshomaru, la cual se ponía en un subrayado rojo haciendo referencia a que estaba mal escrito o a que esa palabra no existía, y buscó. Los resultados fueron solamente de cuatro fuentes de admiradores de la historia especializados en los mitos y leyendas del Sengoku.

-aquí están los resultados- Kagome señalo la computadora.

-dirígete a ese- Sesshomaru puso su dedo índice en la opción que decía "leyendas de demonios de Japón: Sesshomaru".

En la portada estaba la imagen del propietario de la página. A continuación la leyenda de Sesshomaru tenía unos cuantos reglones que decían:

"_Este demonio de nombre Sesshomaru que en sus raíces significa Sessho- muerte o destrucción y Maru puede ser tomado como un sufijo para nombre masculino o también puede significar circulo de la vida. Así que el nombre de este ancestral demonio perro significa: destrucción del circulo de la vida. Este demonio existió en los años referentes al Sengoku y existe muy poca información sobre este. Una de las historias más famosas de este perro demonio es cuando este, al adueñarse de Sounga, la espada de la conquista que alguna vez perteneció a sus ancestros, condenó al hibrido Naraku al infierno eterno, luego de esto Sounga se adueñó de su cuerpo y alma condenándolo a un infierno andante. Solo su hijo Kei, quien era un hibrido, pudo arrebatarle a Sounga y darle una tumba junto a la de su humana madre" _

-no creo en esa historia, la siguiente- Sesshomaru no creía en absoluto esa historia, es decir, ¿que él tuviera un hijo con una humana? NO y mucho menos que él le arrebatara a Sounga, y a parte ¿por qué tendría él a Sounga?

-okey, aquí hay otra referencia- Kagome tomó el mouse y lo arrastró hasta otra referencia.

En este aparecía un dibujo de jardín de niños de un perro gigante:

"_El perro demoniaco Sesshomaru era un demonio de alta clase en demonios. El más fuerte de todos y al gobernar la tierra del oeste se encontró con una espada que se rumora que revivía a los muertos. Y así Kami le dio la vida eterna para poder, desde los cielos, revivir a las personas que no merecían la muerte"_

-esto parece una historia de niños, siguiente- Sesshomaru estaba de acuerdo en que era el demonio de más alta clase y que era el más fuerte de todos, pero no reinaba los cielos, no él.

-aquí hay otro-

Aquí aparecía el trabajo resumido de la tesis de una, ahora, administradora del museo de historia de Japón:

"_El demonio Sesshomaru pasó su vida atendiendo los trabajos que tiene un señor de las tierras del oeste. Pasó 78 años de su vida al lado de una humana con quien tuvo tres hijos herederos al trono: Kei, Seishiro y Kasumi. Hasta la muerte de su madre, estos tres niños vivieron defendiendo las tierras de su padre. Una vez que murió esta sacerdotisa de nombre no encontrado el señor del oeste decidió quitarse la vida para acompañar a su compañera en el otro mundo. Muchos tachan la historia de este demonio y al mismo como romántica."_

-NO- Sesshomaru tampoco aceptaba esa reseña ni esa historia.

-de acuerdo-

"_Sesshomaru, uno de los hijos de InuNoTaisho, cuyo verdadero nombre era Touga fue el demonio más codiciado de todas las mujeres y hembras demonio…"_

-BASTA- Sesshomaru se negaba a continuar escuchando. -¿Qué no hay UNA sola referencia que no me tache como romántico O loco O mujeriego o que no incluya niños híbridos imaginarios?-

-¿te parece si le preguntamos a esa mujer que actualmente está en el museo de Japón?- Kagome sabia en el fondo que era mala idea, ya que si era una mujer que creía en esa historia y a Sesshomaru no le gustaba intentaría matarla.

-como sea- Sesshomaru se dirigió a la salida cuando algo le llamo la atención. –Oye ¿por qué has puesto en el calendario "nueve" días si tan solo con las dos semanas que me ausente fueron más de diez?-

-no, ahora es la cuenta regresiva, faltan nueve días para que el pozo pueda volverse a usar y para el baile ˆˆ-

-mañana espero que no esté esa mujer si valora su vida- con eso el Sesshomaru que Kagome conocía estaba de vuelta.

FIN DEL TRECEABO CAPITULO


	11. sentimientos

**Últimamente he estado leyendo "Cuentos De La Casa De La Luna" por Resmiranda… ¡QUE COSA MAS TRISTE POR EL AMOR DE KAMI! Pero juro que lo ame y lo apoyo, desde que lo vi en YouTube juro que mi vida como Otaku no ha sido la misma desde entonces. °0° Bueno he aquí lo que sigue…**

Capítulo 14… sentimientos

Kagome marcó en el calendario "ocho días" luego salieron con el desayuno en la mano, era un rico sándwich de esos en los que la mamá de Kagome era toda una chef.

Ambos estaban en camino hacia El museo de historia de Japón para hablar con la administradora de la página que el día de ayer habían visto. Sesshomaru iba callado, mirando al suelo. Traía puesto unos pantalones negros, unos zapatos negros igualmente y una playera azul marino abierta de los dos últimos botones.

Kagome sentía como si estuviera caminando con el antiguo Sesshomaru a quien no le importaba nada. Ni demonios, ni humanos; incluso pensó que iba con el Sesshomaru antes de Rin. Ella iba vestida con una falda rosa como la de la escuela, unos botines, una blusa blanca y una bufanda roja.

Pasaron un trio de chicas que se detuvieron con Sesshomaru y le comenzaron a "coquetear". Kagome solo lo miro y siguió caminando. Ahora comprendía como se sentía Sango con Miroku. No eran celos, eran como si te quitaran algo que era solo suyo. Pero algo de un inmenso valor, como un robo. Sesshomaru al ver que Kagome se alejaba se apartó de esas mujeres y se puso al lado de Kagome.

-creí que querías estar con tus amiguitas ¬¬- Kagome continuaba con la vista hacia el frente cuando paso un joven de un par de años mayor que ella.

-llámame °U- el joven le guiño un ojo y le dio un papel doblado donde venía su celular, entonces de la nada Sesshomaru lo tomo del cuello de su ropa y lo jaló hasta donde momentos atrás estaban esas chicas y lo tiró al piso.

"_Sí que es posesivo… incluso con lo que no es de él" _Pensó Kagome al ver come ese chico tirado en el piso se quedaba mirando sus piernas. Ese pobre muchacho no tuvo ni un momento de pensar cuando Sesshomaru le plantó un golpe al ver a donde se dirigían sus ojos.

Sesshomaru la tomó bruscamente del brazo y se la llevo a paso rápido.

-¿gracias?- Kagome no sabía qué hacer. Había golpeado a un chico en el rostro, pero impidió que sus ojos miraran más allá de la falda rosada que traía.

-¿cuánto falta para llegar?- Sesshomaru evitaba el tema.

-ya estamos cerca, es aquí- ahora era Kagome quien lo tomaba del brazo y lo llevaba.

Llegaron a un edificio con una carpa que decía "Museo de Historia de Japón, hoy exposición por la doctora Yukiko acerca de la época del Sengoku".

-espero que ella en realidad esté aquí- Kagome se acercó a la puerta aún con el brazo de Sesshomaru en su agarre. Se dirigieron hacia la oficina de Yukiko y la encontraron allí leyendo unos papeles. –señorita Yukiko, queríamos hacerle unas preguntas sobre su tesis sobre los demonios del Japón en la época del Sengoku- Kagome sonaba nerviosa.

-¿qué quieren saber?- La señorita desprendió los papeles de su rostro dejando a la vista una mujer con unos lentes y un chongo bien firme. Iba vestido como una secretaria, aunque no lo era, miró sorprendida a Sesshomaru. -¿Sesshomaru?- la mujer se paró y miró estática al pobre Sesshomaru quien aún venía muy distraído.

-no señora él es… es… ¿Kanade?- Kagome recordó el nombre de un amigo de su kínder. Este nombre en sí significaba "lograr objetivo". Le pareció bastante adecuado. A Sesshomaru no. A él no le tomo mucho tiempo para decidir su otro nombre con el que se sentiría mejor.

-de hecho, mi nombre es Kotaro- Kotaro significaba "joya, respeto, impertinente, gran persona, valiente y soberbio". Sin lugar a duda era mejor nombre que el que Kagome le había dado y cien veces más adecuado.

-lo lamento- Yukiko tomo un rostro pensativo por unos microsegundos cuando de repente tomó de la mano a esos chicos y los guió a otra sala. – ¿en qué le s puedo ayudar?-

-de hecho el demonio a quien recién mencionó, ¿nos contaría un poco sobre él?- Kagome dio un gran paso. A Yukiko se le iluminó el rostro y una gran sonrisa de satisfacción lleno su rostro. Salto a recoger unos papeles.

-gracias a Sesshomaru ahora soy la administrativa más importante de la exposición del Sengoku, ¿qué quieren saber?, yo se los puedo decir TODO- de un momento a otro estaban en la parte de la exposición del Sengoku.

-¿cómo que él se casó con una humana y tuvo híbridos?- Sesshomaru no dudó en preguntar.

-algo le pasó que simplemente esa humana lo enamoró por completo, eran la pareja más perfecta del Sengoku de entonces, él era romántico, intrépido, excepcional, era el ser más increíble del mundo- dijo Yukiko con una luz en sus ojos y una expresión de "estoy enamorada de un amor platónico °0°".

-parece que le gusta- Kagome lo dijo de manera en la que sabía que molestaba a Sesshomaru quien le miro con desprecio total.

-de hecho… EN FIN, ¿otra cosa?-

-sí, ¿de dónde sacó Sesshomaru a Sounga?- Sesshomaru seguía con las preguntas.

-fue un regalo de bodas de su padre, sabía que al tener algo de pureza en su alma él por fin sería capaz de utilizar esa espada-

-¿cuántos años pasaron para que eso ocurriera?, es decir, no entiendo- Kagome estaba ahora confundida.

-de hecho creo que me equivoque al subir mi tesis a internet, verán, Sesshomaru solo se unió en matrimonio con la humana y allí su padre le da la espada, luego derrotan a ese hibrido malvado, LUEGO, tienen a sus hijos, DESPUÉS, Sesshomaru hace mal uso de Sounga y es poseído por ella y gracias a esa acción mata a su esposa, AL FINAL, su hijo mayor Kei lo libera pero al darse cuenta de lo que hiso se quita la vida, Y PARA CERRAR, ambos viven por siempre juntos en la eternidad-

-¿tiene pruebas?- Sesshomaru se mostraba frio e insensible.

-todo, el esqueleto de Kei, la espada que fue hecha por Sesshomaru para su hijo, el traje de la humana sacerdotisa, TODO, se perdió en el incendio a principio de mes- Kagome se quedó pensativa unos momentos, Sesshomaru lo notó y se dio cuenta de que lo que Kagome pensaba tarde o temprano pasaría por la suya.

-una pregunta más- Sesshomaru sacó precipitadamente de sus pensamientos a Kagome.

-dime… ¡Kotaro!, ¿qué es?-

-¿por qué los demonios desaparecieron del mundo actual?- Kagome se le quedo mirando, Sesshomaru en realidad estaba serio, demasiado, para Kagome era la primera vez que en realidad pensaba en eso, ¿qué habría pasado con todos los demonios? Incluso si no eran de su época, ¿qué los habría… matado? Kagome trago saliva en esa ida.

-los demonios son simple ciencia ficción- Yukiko guardo su mirada para el piso esperando que ese joven no lanzara otra pregunta sin respuesta, pero no fue así.

-¿entonces cómo explica el esqueleto, la espada y el traje?-

-ya es hora de que se vallan, el museo y la exposición están por cerrar-

-vámonos Sesshomaru… ¡KOTARO!, lo lamento ese nombre se me quedo pegado- Kagome logro salvarla.

-como sea- ambos salieron de allí con más preguntas que con las que entraron.

El camino de regreso a casa era incomodo, nadie decía una palabra, todo era silencio. Al llegar a casa Sesshomaru se sentó cerca de la cama de Kagome.

-¿crees que por mi llegada esas cosas se hayan extinguido?- Sesshomaru sonaba culpable, ahora estaba sentado en la cama de Kagome con la camisa totalmente desabrochada.

-tal vez- Kagome se acercó a su cama sentándose junto a Sesshomaru. De un momento a otro Sesshomaru estaba aprisionado por los brazos de la mujer. Estaba… ¿sintiendo lástima por él?

-no sientas lástima por mi o por mi especie, es denigrante- Sesshomaru, a pesar de haber pronunciado esas palabras tan rudas no se soltó de su amarre. En cambio por primera vez en su existencia lo correspondió. Bueno. En ese viaje eran la primera vez para muchas cosas, entre ellas: celos, abrazar, defender a otra humana que no fuera Rin, extrañar, sentirse triste, sentir era la principal, pero, ¿sentir qué?

Ambos se fueron a dormir. Cada quien con sus pensamientos, cada quien con sus propias ideas, problemas y metas. Esos dos seres eran cada vez más extraños el uno con el otro pero ¿por qué?

FIN DEL CATORCEABO CAPITULO


	12. parque de diversiones BESO¡¡¡

**PEEEEEEEERDOOOOOON POR TARDARME TAAAAAAANTO el punto es que estoy de vuelta y más inspirada que nunca. COOOOOOMMMMMEEEEEENNNNCCCCEEEEEMOOSS…**

Capítulo 15…parque de diversiones… BESO¡

-SESSHOMARU ¡DESPIERTA!- Kagome le gritó al oído a Sesshomaru quien despertó de golpe por el ruido producido en su sensible oído.

-¿¡PERO QUÉ TE PASA?!- a Sesshomaru le retumbo por toda la cabeza el estruendoso ruido.

-tengo una brillante idea para olvidarnos de todo lo malo- Kagome estaba muy animada. Aún en pijamas lo que indicaba que lo que sea que había pensado venia de un sueño del que acababa de despertar.

-no la quiero- y se volvió a echar.

-pero si ni siquiera la has oído -.-"- Kagome puso una carita de perrito abandonado. Sesshomaru tuvo que escucharla. Por alguna razón su corazón dejaba de latir como normalmente lo hacía cuando ella ponía esa carita.

-vamos a un parque de diversiones- dijo Kagome sumamente animada y levantando los brazos.

-parque, diversiones…no- y una vez más se volvió a echar.

-vamos… podremos olvidarnos de ciertas cosas mientras estamos allí- Kagome sabía que por decir "cosas" él recordaría el hecho de que ya no existía más en ese mundo. Ella, por su parte, pensaba que "cosas" significaba INUYASHA.

-… de acuerdo…- Sesshomaru hiso lo que Kagome planeaba. Ambos se vistieron. Sesshomaru llevaba puesto una playera negra remangada y unos pantalones jeans oscuros que le quedaban a la perfección, traía puesta una coleta normal. Kagome iba vestida con una playera blanca, unos shorts un tanto cortos, iba con unos churros agarrados en una coleta.

-ya nos vamos- le aviso Kagome a su familia, aún estaban dormidos todos así que no escucharon nada. – ¿Sesshomaru? – Kagome notó que él aún no salía de la habitación.

-ya- Sesshomaru marco en el calendario "7 días". Kagome no pudo evitar como una sonrisa desaparecía de su rostro. Pensó que lo que estaba viviendo pronto acabaría y eso no le gustó. Regresaría a su rutina de peleas con Inuyasha, búsquedas de fragmentos, se volvería a lastimar al pensar que Inuyasha aún pensaba en Kikyou. Definitivamente esa no era una opción pero no iba a cambiar por más que lo deseara.

-¿estás bien?- Sesshomaru le limpio una lagrima que rodaba por su rostro. Conocía muy bien la razón de sus lágrimas y le dieron ganas de matar a Inuyasha por eso. No sabía desde cuando ese hibrido se había vuelto ahora una razón para hacer incluso muecas de odio por la simple idea del dolor que le causaba a la humana. Kagome noto la mueca de odio de Sesshomaru que había llevado a cabo sin saber.

-si… ¡AHORA VAMONOS VALE!- afuera estaban Yuka y Erik.

-hola Kagome, hola Sesshomaru- dijeron al unísono.

-hola- ahora eran ellos los que saludaban. Se subieron al automóvil de Yuka y se encaminaron al PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES del que Kagome solo venía platicando.

-LLEGAMOSSSSS- Kagome bajo como rayo agarrada de Sesshomaru. Compraron los boletos y entraron.

-Siiiii- Yuka y Erik se dirigieron derechito a los carritos chocones. Kagome hablo unos minutos con Sesshomaru para decirle algo al oído.

"Sesshomaru escucha, aquí hay humanos disfrazados de demonios. POR FAVOR no ataques a nadie"

-de acuerdo- ambos subieron al carrito. Sesshomaru se quedó parado porque no sabía cómo usar los pedales y el volante. Kagome y sus amigas se encargaron de destrozar su pobre carro azul. Cuando prestó atención y aprendió, por fin, cobro su dulce venganza. Chocaba a todos allí. Tenía una expresión de "¡GUERRA MUERTE A TODOS LOS QUE OSARON CHOCAR ESTE ARTEFACTO!"

Se dirigieron a la montaña rusa en la cual Kagome le sugirió que subieran los brazos. Sesshomaru no estaba emocionado para nada. El viaje estaba funcionando, pero para aburrirle el día completo. Dieron vueltas y vueltas y vueltas y más vueltas. Saliendo Kagome regreso todo.

Al final de todo Sesshomaru y Kagome estaban solos por órdenes por sus amigas. Ambos se habían "perdido" (Yuka y Erik lo habían planeado todo desde que Kagome les dijo lo del día de parque de diversiones). Entonces estaban los dos solos en los juegos de apuestas. Kagome intento darle al medidor de fuerza. Llego a… nada. En cuanto a Sesshomaru. Por poquito sacaba volando el medidor de fuerza. Gano el peluche más grande… escogió un perro blanco aunque ¿para qué lo quería él? Para empezar él ya era uno así que se lo regalo a Kagome que se le quedaba viendo desde antes de empezar su juego. Kagome se ruborizó completa y escondió su rostro. Kagome retrocedió un centímetro y un chico que iba corriendo detrás de ella cayendo.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- era la primera vez que Sesshomaru reía, reía hermoso y a Kagome le gustó su risa, le pareció… ¿atractiva?, si el verle la sonrisa puesta en la cara al terminar la carcajada le encantó. Lo que hiso que se ruborizara un tanto más.

-creo… que ya deberíamos irnos se está haciendo de noche-Kagome lo tomo de la mano y al llegar en donde estaría su carro, bueno, pues, no estaba. En cambio estaba una nota.

"lo hacemos por tu bien -. Te amamos ATTE: Yuka y Erik"

-las odio…. Tanto… tendremos que regresar caminando ¿te molesta?- Kagome se dirigió a Sesshomaru quien la miraba con una hermosa sonrisa, la misma de hace rato.

-tengo una mejor idea- Sesshomaru la tomo de la cintura y de un momento a otro estaban en el cielo nocturno.

-que hermosa se ve la ciudad desde aquí ¿no crees?- Kagome estaba recargada en el pecho de Sesshomaru con la mirada puesta en la ciudad mientras que Sesshomaru solo veía sus ojos.

-igual que siempre- Sesshomaru paro en la entrada de la casa. Kagome ya se dirigía a su habitación cuando Sesshomaru le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

-¿qué… qué fue eso?-

-digamos que es mi forma de pagarte ˆˆ- subieron a la habitación y se fueron a dormir. JAJAJ como no, Kagome estaba despierta pensando en lo que había pasado en todo el día. Sesshomaru por su parte si estaba dormido.

"maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición… si lo amo"

FIN DEL DECIMO QUINTO CAPITULO

P.D.

Lamento que haya sido cortito y quiero avisar que dentó la semana que entra los haré más seguidos, lo que pasa es que tuve exámenes y ya sabes, la vida se complica… OTRA COSA la próxima semana es posible que no pueda actualizar porque… ME VOY DE VACAS CHAVOSSSSS O SHI YA ME HACIA FALTA¡

P.P.D.

El próximo será increíble NO OLVIDEN LEER¡ y si tienen ideas o recomendaciones son bienvenidas en los reviews y lo haré de acuerdo a su gusto¡


	13. ¿noviazgo?

**PERDOOOON ME TARDE UN MONTON ES QUE COMO ME FUI A LA PLAYA ME TUVE QUE PONER AL CORRIENTE EN LA ESCUELA Y YA SABEN ¡YA! SE PERO AQUÍ ESTA LO QUE SIGUE DE MI HERMOSA Y SORPRESOSA HISTORIA KUKUKU…**

Capítulo 16… ¿noviazgo?

"_no puedo creer que Sesshomaru haya hecho eso… fue como… asdfghjklñ en mi corazón, es extraño que la sociedad creara una frase tan perfecta para describir lo que siento por ese beso y… TAAAAAAL vez por ¿él? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO o ¿sí? Hay ya" _Kagome se la pasó toda la mañana pensando en eso. Sesshomaru por su lado ya estaba vivito y coleando junto a su cama. La veía sin querer hacerlo pero ¿cómo evitarlo? Ella era toda extraña. No era más una simple humana definitivamente pero ¿qué era? ¿Una amiga? No, la muestra de agradecimiento de ayer fue demasiada para una amistad. ¿Una novia? POR FAVOR estaba cambiando pero aun así PRETENDIAN que ÉL eligiera a una humana-amiga-persona-desconocida como pareja, ni siquiera estaba marcada. Eran solo dos personas con mismas experiencias.

"_cuando este maldito embrollo termine todo volverá a la normalidad…. Normalidad…" _definitivamente esa palabra ya no aplicaba a su vocabulario era demasiado lejana.

-¡KAGOME Y SU AMIGO, LA COMIDA YA ESTA SERVIDA!- ambos se pararon al mismo tiempo, notaron que habían estado despiertos desde la mañana un poco más temprano… hubo silencio y fue definitivamente incómodo. De pronto Kagome recordó el beso y se puso roja y salió corriendo sin más ni menos, aun con el pijama puesto y descalza.

"_soy un estúpido, lo que hice solo empeoro nuestra situación…" _de nuevo volvió a ser presa de sus pensamientos sintiendo que esta vez no habían sido del todo únicos. ¿Y si ella pensaba lo mismo? Entonces ese solo pensamiento mutuo sería como una clase de señal. Bajo después de unos minutos con la ropa ya puesta traía puesta una playera roja y unos pantalones largos también iba descalzo.

-oye amigo ¿ayer a donde fueron los dos que no se les vio en todo el día?- de nuevo Kagome se puso roja.

-fuimos a un parque de diversiones Souta- dijo Kagome.

-¡¿Y NO ME LLEVARON?!- Souta grito furioso.

-Jajaja no Souta perdónanos- Kagome se rio. Esa risa. Era como la de Rin, a Sesshomaru le gustaba su risa, le recordaba que no todo en el mundo era dolor y muerte. Rin era parte de su vida ahora lo quisiera o no. Se quedó de nuevo en un profundo trance pensando en eso, de cierta manera con la mirada más triste que su inexpresivo rostro podía regalar.

-¿estás bien?- Souta pregunto al ver que la única señal de vida era el pequeño gesto de su rostro.

-hn- hiso un desprecio y se dirigió al pozo para colocar sus manos en él. Era extraño. Rogaba por volver a ver a la que en algún momento se había convertido en su única debilidad, en la hija que no puede y se niega a tener.

-Sesshomaru…- Kagome llego momentos después a su lado. –me agrada Rin… es muy linda-

-tú le agradas… en tu ausencia te nombra como mamá…- eso declaro un silencio largo.

-así que me llama mamá… si tú quisieras yo podría…-

-te la dejaré- otro silencio. Este más largo que el resto de ellos.

-¿por qué?- ella rompió el silencio primero.

-no tiene el afecto que merece de mi parte, no soy capaz de mostrarlo. Tú puedes demostrárselo. Tú serás mejor que el resto. Solo te la encomiendo a ti…-

-no.-

-¿por qué no?-

-no la vuelvas a alejar de lo que hasta ahora es su familia… tú no sabes lo duro que fue para ella el no tener en nadie en quien apoyarse cuando estas solo, no sabes lo que es sufrir la soledad porque tú la disfrutas, no sabes sobre el tener que ser excluida de todos los demás por no ser aceptada como eres…-

-¡YA BASTA! ¡SI CREES QUE DISFRUTO MI SOLEDAD ESTAS EQUIVOCADA! ¡SI CREES QUE SE LO QUE ES TENER UNA FAMILIA QUE TE APOYE ESTAS AUN MÁS EQUIVOCADA! ¡NO SABES LO QUE ES SUFRIR DE VERDAD! ¡TU NO SABES NADA NADA DE MÍ!- Sesshomaru exploto.

-entonces cuéntame-

-eres un insolente humano… si crees que mi manera de ser es desde siempre así… me alegra desilusionarte-

-ahora veo… ves en ella lo que viste en ti… ¡quieres que ella tenga la vida que tú no! Eres mejor de lo que… esperaba- el silencio de Sesshomaru otorgo a lo que ella decía.

-quiero…lo mejor para ella…- ese Sesshomaru era increíble en todas las definiciones de esa palabra.

-te odio cuando haces eso- Kagome sentía deseos reprimidos de abrazarle y darle unas palmadas en los hombros. Tal vez decir o hacer algo más pero no, definitivamente NO.

-no me odies…no lo soportaría de la madre de mi hija ˆˆ- eso puso a Kagome rojita como antes a Sesshomaru se le hiso adorable verla así. Se le acerco y colocó su mano derecha en su cabello, luego hacía la parte trasera de su cabeza. El bajo un poco hasta su altura, una mano fue hacia su mejilla y entonces se acercó hasta tener el aliento prácticamente pegado al de ella. Ella puso una mano en su hombro y la detrás de su cabeza y entonces…

-¡¿QUÉ YA TIENEN HIJOS?! ¡KAGOME NUNCA TE DI PERMISO!- se separaron el uno del otro al ver entrar a Erik y detrás de ella Yuka toda sorprendida y apenada por sorprenderlo a punto de… espera ¡A PUNTO DE BESARSE!

-YUKA ERIK… NO ES LO QUE PARECE- Sesshomaru le toco el hombro y se acercó a las chicas muy enfadadas.

-como yo ya les había dicho estoy a punto de adoptar a una pequeña… llamada Rin. Ella es como una hija para mí y Kagome es como una madre para ella- Sesshomaru se veía muy confiado con lo que decía.

-¿es cierto Kagome? Y de cualquier manera ¿Qué estaban a punto de hacer?- Erik preguntó de nuevo.

-¿Qué no es lo que los novios haces? ¿Besarse?- esa oración tenía un doble sentido. Engañaba a las amigas y le proponía algo a Kagome (**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA PERDON NO ME AGUANTE).**

-ok… ¿Kagome ya tienes el vestido? ¿No? Bueno vamos- Yuka entro a jalarle del brazo y de un momento a otro ya no estaban allí. De pronto Sesshomaru se encontró en su habitación, pensando, como pedirle…

FIN DEL DECIMO SEXTO CAPITULO

**BRAVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ME ENCANTA ME ENCATA VERDADERAMENTE. ESPEREN EL SIGUIENTE **


	14. declaración mutua

**JA ME HE TARDADO MENOS QUE EN OTRAS OCACIONES (MUERAN DE ENVIDIA CREDULOS DEL MAL) EN FIN… A QUE HIBA? A ¡YA! REGRESEMOS CON LAAAAAA HISTORIA QUE POR CIERTO YA ESTA POR TERMINAR, LE CALCULO OTROS 6 CAPITULOS MÁS O MENOS PERO KUKUKUKU A QUE NO SE ESPERABAN EL FINAL SERA… TRAGICO NJFIJFIJLFLIUJQRFXYBY4RK NO LES DARE PISTAS YA A LA HISTORIA **

Capítulo 17…

Sesshomaru no había notado a qué hora había regresado Kagome porque no había regresado aún. La cama estaba sola. No había señal de ella por ningún lado. Sesshomaru automáticamente se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina en donde por sorpresa se encontró a la madre de Kagome preparando unos huevos revuelto. Aunque en verdad quería probarlos se concentró y le pregunto a la que PRONTO sería su suegra.

-¿Dónde está Kagome?- interrogo Sesshomaru sorprendiendo a la madre por haberle llamado por su nombre. Pero vamos. No le podía llamar mujer. Era Kagome. SU Kagome.

-se quedó a dormir a casa de Ayumi, ¿quieres hablarle?-

-por favor- y ahora era educado. Que chistosito. La madre de Kagome le paso lo que parecía ser un hueso atado por un cable a una caja. Un teléfono. La madre apretó las teclas y en unos momentos comenzó a sonar.

-hola, si soy yo, ¿me comunica con mi hija por favor?, gracias. En unos minutos te la pasan- la madre de Kagome le cedió el teléfono y regresó a la cocina. Luego reaccionó.

"_¿qué rayos estoy haciendo? Si voy a decírselo será en persona. Y por otro lado. Allí están esa bola de mocosas. No se lo diré cuando ella este en su presencia."_

Sin saberlo ya eran varias veces que Kagome preguntaba un "¿hola?" al teléfono así que el momento en el que POR FIN reacciono colgó.

-¿qué le dijiste?- apareció la madre de Kagome al ver que había tomado el teléfono y dejándolo de nuevo sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra.

-lo importante es lo que le diré- según él ese era un pensamiento propio. Se le escapo. Luego se sentó al pie de la mesa y comenzó a pensar. Como esas veces que uno se pone a pensar en su vida y ni una bomba atómica lo saca de sus pensamientos.

"_ahora sí lo que le valla a decir marcará mi vida… mi orgullo… también mi imagen frente a ella… arriesgo muchas cosas eso es un hecho. Pero el que no arriesga no gana. Solo con ella me siento…feliz… me siento como si no necesitara nada más en el mundo mientras tenga esa sonrisa que me alumbra el día. Rin, Kagome, sin ellas no tendría por qué seguir en esta lucha. Quiero DEFINITIVAMENTE que Kagome se convierta en mi mujer. Aunque parezca algo apresurado no quiero vivir sin ella ni un minuto más. Haré que viaje conmigo. La llevaré a mi castillo. Todo eso si mis intenciones con ella son correspondidas…"_

La puerta se abrió de un portazodando a entender a los presentes que Kagome acababa de llegar. En ese mismo instante terminó la primavera. Estaba empezando a nevar y de repente el árbol sagrado, la capilla, el pasto todo, estaba cubierto por una fina capa de nieve virgen.

-ya llegue- gritó Kagome buscando a Sesshomaru. En ese momento una figura alta… Sesshomaru se interpuso en su camino tomándola de la mano y sacándola al patio que ya estaba todo nevado.

-Kagome…- Sesshomaru la miró al rostro para para ver su repuesto ante su comportamiento.

-Sesshomaru debo decirte algo muy importante- Kagome le dedicó la sonrisa más hermosa que le podía regalar a su acompañante.

-permíteme decirte algo yo primero- Sesshomaru baja la cara mirando el piso y ocultando sus ojos -tu… ¿conoces el mar?- esa pregunta fue de cierta manera algo estúpida. ¿Conocía el mar?, en verdad no, nunca había ido al mar antes.

-no ¿por qué preguntas?- Kagome no encontraba los ojos de Sesshomaru por más que los buscara.

-y dime, ¿conoces Kamakura?- esa palabra era desconocida para ella, pero luego recordó haberla escuchado en clase de historia era un lugar lleno de templos y era reconocido por una enorme estatua de Buda.

-he escuchado hablar de ese lugar más nunca he estado allí. ¿A qué viene todo esto Sesshomaru?- a Kagome se le había colmado la paciencia.

-Kagome… hay tanto de mi mundo que no has visto… tantas cosas tan maravillosas llenas de magia que no conoces… y todo eso yo te lo quisiera mostrar. Pero no solo de mi hogar, incluso más allá llevarte los lugares más allá del Japón que hasta ahora conoces… quiero que me acompañes. No solo en este viaje. Después de eso. Quiero que estés a mi lado y recorrer el mundo a tu lado hasta que la muerte me separe de ti. Kagome… quiero que comprendas…que yo… te amo…- Sesshomaru levantó el rostro dejando ver un leve sonrojo acompañado de la mirada más profunda que tenía y la expresión más seria. Esto iba en serio.

-Sesshomaru… por favor no me mal interpretes cuando te diga esto pero…- Sesshomaru la interrumpió de repente.

-sea lo que sea quiero que sepas que aunque no me correspondas yo seguiré luchando hasta que me pidas que me aparte de ti-

-¡SESSHOMARU!-

-¿¡QUÉ?!-

-¡YO TAMBIÉN TE AMO!- silencio total.

FLASHA BACK EN LA CASA DE AYUMI

-Kagome, ese chico, ¿te gusta mucho cierto?- solían tocar el tema de vez en cuando las amigas de Kagome y ella no le daba mucha importancia. Pero esta vez. Quería tratarlo en serio.

-no lo sé… lo que hiso en el pozo fue… hermoso, algo no propio de él. Aunque sea un cruel demonio tiene su corazoncito… ES DECIR… es muy DEMASIADO frio- Kagome quería saber lo que sentía de verdad con Sesshomaru. Estaba metida en un lio si lo que sentía por el medio hermano de Inuyasha era amor.

-tú lo cambiaste ¿no crees?- Kagome se puso a pensar. Aunque no se podía dar todo el crédito. Rin fue quien comenzó todo.

-tal vez…si ese es el caso… creo que en verdad lo amo- lo que acababa de decir salió del pecho. Era genial sentir que todo en su interior eran mariposas y que su tono era a un rojo leve. No necesitaba saber que él la amaba. Con lo del pozo había sido suficiente.

"_ese día… en el que sentí que algo me había comido los labios. Había pedido en mi sueño que Sesshomaru me besará… así que lo hiso. Maldiciendo al amor es creo la manera en la que sé que siento algo por él"_

-ya me voy- de la nada Kagome se paró para dejar a sus amigas medio en shock por el repentino cambio de humor de su amiga. Sin pensarlo llegó corriendo a su casa inconscientemente buscando a Sesshomaru. Tanta había sido la prisa que había olvidado la bolsa con las compras en casa de su amiga.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-….. Eso es… ¿verdad?- Sesshomaru no esperaba eso. Esperaba una bofetada, un empujón, un "estás loco yo amo a Inuyasha" pero en lugar de eso ella le correspondió WOW.

-lo juro por Kami- todo pasó muy rápido. Sesshomaru la tomó de la cintura atrayéndola a su masculino cuerpo. De repente Kagome perdió la respiración ya que Sesshomaru ÉL la estaba besando como no pudo hacerlo en el pozo. El beso fue lento y no se adentró a esas cosas asquerosas como la lengua (**A MI EN PARTICULAR NO ME GUSTAN ESAS COSAS PERO PERDÓN SI OFENDÍA A ALGUIEN)**. Era sencillo, significativo. Justo como un segundo beso debía ser.

-es… la segunda vez que me besas…- dijo Kagome al separarse por falta de aire.

-¿la segunda vez?-

-no te hagas la primera me agarraste dormida no era justo- dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Kagome… deja de contar los besos que te dé porque por Kami que perderás la cuenta de ahora en adelante-

FIN DEL DECIMO SEPTIMO CAPÍTULO

**QUE COSA MAS MELOSA PERDÓN PERO YA ME URGIA¡ Y POR SI PERDIERON LA CUENTA YA SON (EN CUENTA REGRESIVA) 5 DIAS PARA QUE PASE LO FEO… ****DIGO PARA EL BAILE****... KUKUKUKUKU.**


	15. cine y reflexión

**HOOOOOOOLA GENTE HERMOSA, BELLA, COMPRENSIVA, INTELIGENTE, ADICTA A LOS FICS…GENTE PERFECTA :3 AQUÍ OTRO DE MIS HERMOSOS CAPÍTULOS DE MI AÚN MÁS HERMOSA HISTORIA. POR CIERTO ¿DIJE QUE EL FINAL ERA TRÁGICO CIERTO? CREO QUE EXAGERÉ UN POQUIIIIITO NADA MÁS (NO ME MATEN PLIS) MÁS BIEN ANTES DEL FINAL FELIZ VA A PASAR ALGO TRÁGICO PERO SE VA A ARREGLAR… LO JURO **

Capítulo18… cine y reflexión

-Kagome…- Sesshomaru la miró en lo más profundo de sus ojos chocolates eran hermosos.

-Sesshomaru… me alegra que hayas sido tu quien se me propusiera, me quitaste el peso de hacerlo de encima- decía Kagome mientras entraban a su casa.

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-a que en mi época si las chicas se proponen se ve algo… mal. Y es algo más tradicional que los chicos lo hagan- explicaba Kagome mientras se ponía una chaqueta y agarraba otra para Sesshomaru. -ven, vamos al cine- y salieron de allí.

-¿al cine?- decía Sesshomaru mientras seguía a Kagome.

-no te explicare, mejor velo por ti mismo, veremos una película llamada… ¡CREPUSCULO!*- decía Kagome mientras Sesshomaru la miraba con ojos de "no entiendo lo que dices".

-No me parece divertido- Sesshomaru rodaba sus ojos de manera en la que desaprobaba la idea.

-¡VAMOS ES DE VAMPIROS!-

-esos seres oscuros me parecen de lo más espantosos y horripilantes, son totalmente desagradables-

-¡¿EXISTEN?!- Kagome sorprendida gritaba.

-mi padre y su ejército se encargaron de deshacerse de ellos- decía orgulloso Sesshomaru mientras causaba risas a su acompañante. Una pelea entre Youkai perros y vampiros. Que gracioso.

-Jajaja, ¡YA LLEGAMOS!- decía Kagome adelantándose a comprar el boleto para la película.

-quieres algo de las golosinas…. Que no sea chocolate por favor- decía Kagome riéndose.

-no es gracioso- decía Sesshomaru mientras se sentaban en el asiento asignado.

-claro que sí, pero calla, está por empezar-

La película causaba cambios en el rostro de Kagome que a Sesshomaru le parecían adorables en las escenas de amor, extrañas en las escenas de odio, de risa en momentos en los que el vampiro estaba por morder a la chica. Llegó un diminuto momento en el que el demonio miró por fin a la pantalla. Presó atención a la última línea de la chica. "_te quiero a ti, siempre" _al menos allí le tomó la atención luego vino algo que le hiso reflexionar. "_ya me estoy muriendo, cada segundo estoy más cerca, envejezco…" _ algo pasó al momento de escuchar eso por la mente de Sesshomaru que automáticamente miró a Kagome. Era verdad. Por más hermosos que eran esos preciados momentos con ella. Por más que viviera cada segundo con ella algo era inevitable… la muerte… SU muerte. Regreso unos días atrás y recordó algo que escucho por parte de la administradora de no sé qué tanto del museo de Japón… "_Sesshomaru hace mal uso de Sounga mata a su esposa y él es asesinado por su hijo mayor para pasar la eternidad con su amor" _Sesshomaru recordó que su esposa sería una humana, una miko. Él no se casaría con otra miko a pesar de que esa miko fuese Kagome. Ella moriría. Si regresaba con él ella moriría. No. No dejaría que su razón de vivir muriera por la egoísta idea de que viviera a su lado. Definitivamente él…

-¿Sesshomaru qué te pasa? Ya terminó la película, ya vámonos- la dulce voz de Kagome lo sacó de sus pensamientos en el momento decisivo. Sabía que ella notaria su nueva tristeza así que puso su semblante frio y la volteó a ver haciendo un comentario propio de él.

-como esperaba, muy mala- dijo levantándose.

-¡MENTIRA! Fue hermosa y la manera en la que Edward protege a Bella es hermosa-

-¿es que acaso yo no te protejo?-

-no estés celoso no podría compararte con un vampiro del siglo 21 siendo tu un sexy demonio de hace 500 años-

-así que soy sexy- Kagome se puso ROJA como tomate maduro a todo dar.

-ba- bastante-

-y tú eres una hermosa mujer que pronto solo me pertenecerá a mí-

-¡CALLATE! Aún no me siento a gusto con que me llames "mujer", mejor llámame Kagome o "novia hermosa" ¿vale?-

-¿esperas que YO El Gran Sesshomaru, Señor de las Tierras del Oeste te llame de esa manera tan poco expresiva de tu belleza?, mientras que "perfección" aún está muy alejada de describirte- le dio un hermoso beso a las afueras de su hogar, se separaron y entraron. Al llegar la habitación Kagome puso el calendario en "4 días". De nuevo Sesshomaru regresó a esos oscuros pensamientos. Así que no perdió tiempo. Como ya era tarde se fue a "dormir" para comenzar a reflexionar lo que haría.

"_no puedo evitar su muerte, ya está escrita en la historia… no puedo dejar que ella se dirija a su propia muerte por mi culpa. Si voy a hacer algo más vale que lo piense de una vez. Mirándola así tan pacifica me da más miedo perderla. Es definitivo haré algo pero ¿qué? Si le cuento me dirá que podrá lucharlo. Su coraje rebaza la de demás humanos, por ende pensará que puede contra ello. No será así. No puedo hablarlo con ella. Debo tomar en cuenta que al regresar no volveré a tener accesibilidad a este mundo tan extraño. Pero ella puede ir y venir. Puede que yo…no. Si cierro el pozo no querrá volver a hablarme ya que la separaría de sus amigos. No me lo perdonaría. ¿MIERDA DESDE CUANDO ME IMPORTA? Mientras que ella esté segura podre estar en paz. Ella seguirá con su vida y me veré capaz de ser como era de nuevo. Volver a sentir la soledad y la angustia más el odio es el precio que debo pagar para que ella viva. Si vive seré más que feliz. Al menos eso espero. Prefiero pensarlo con claridad. Pese a que me quedan tan solo 4 días. Lo lograré. Espero que así pueda tener una vida, un esposo, un hijo, vivir feliz y morir anciana. Siendo yo solo un recuerdo que alguna vez ocupo de cierta manera su corazón y su mente. Creo que con eso me basta… por ahora… hasta que descubra la manera alternativa que me permita vivir con ella, por más que tenga que esperar…"_

FIN DEL DECIMO OCTAVO CAPÍTULO

***DERECHOS DE AUTOR: NO ME PERTENECE LA PELICULA NI NADA RELACIONADA A ELLA. SU CREADORA (DEL LIBRO) ES STEPHENIE MEYER (SEGÚN MI QUERIDA WIKIPEDIA).**


	16. discución de pareja

**HOOOOOOOOOOLA UNA VEZ MÁS NOS ENCONTRAMOS VERÁN… AHORA ESTOY POR ENTRAR A EXAMENES Y ENLACES Y TODAS ESAS HORRIBLES COSAS QUE CONLLEVA LA SECU ¿VERDAD? EN FIN. AQUÍ TA LO QUE SIGUE…**

Capítulo 19… discusión de pareja

A Sesshomaru le costó tal trabajo irse a dormir que no tuvo ni la mínima oportunidad de dormir en toda la noche. Se la pasó meditando a cerca de Kagome, la diferencia de las épocas, lo que pasaría. Tuvo la idea de irse y negarle Sounga a su padre. Es a idea no funcionaría. Pese a que estaba con Kagome su deseo por el poder seguía siendo el mismo. Pensó en evitar ser poseído por Sounga pero vamos, ÉL, no podía, era demasiado débil aún.

-Sesshomaru… ¡BUENOS DÍAS!- Kagome, su dulce voz, lo sacó de sus pensamientos tan macabros. Pensaba en muerte, sangre, dolor, perdida, cosas que desde antes venían habitando su mente pero está vez aún más intensas.

-hn- fue lo que regreso al dulce saludo. Kagome notó la frialdad del saludo. Creía que ya no era así.

-¿pasa algo malo?- Kagome se sentó a su lado.

-no… solo no dormí bien- fingió una sonrisa. Pero aún con Kagome no sonreía tanto. A parte era DEMASIADO falsa. Kagome sabía que había cosas que aunque Sesshomaru le explicara no entendería.

-está bien… te traeré el desayuno ¿huevos revueltos?- se para.

-a decir verdad no tengo hambre… come tú te alcanzó en un minuto… si quieres habla con tus amigas o convive con tu familia- Sesshomaru se escuchaba frio. Kagome se le acercó un poco.

-si es por Inuyasha…- Sesshomaru ahora tenía otro temor ¿tocaba el tema? ¿Sería que aún tenía sentimientos por el hibrido? Una rabia enorme se apodero en él. Odiaba los celos. Lo sacaban de quicio. Si Kagome aún sentía algo por ESE que se lo dijera y por fin dejaría de pensar en cómo remediar su futuro "_que hable con la verdad" _pensó-…quiero que sepas que no siento ABSOLUTAMENTE nada por él desde que tú estás en mi corazón- PAZ SEÑORES LA MÁS PURA fue lo que sintió Sesshomaru al escuchar esas palabras. Pero al mismo tiempo resentimiento a sí mismo. ¿Pensar que lo engañaba? Ella era pura. No lo pensaría dos veces en matar a alguien si le dijera que lo engañaba.

-ya estoy mejor, aunque en verdad no tengo hambre, prefiero irme adormir- fingió que era eso lo que le perturbaba.

-¡DE ACUERDO!- Kagome salió.

-mierda- susurro una vez estando solo. Y calló de nuevo en ese sentimiento, ese solo pensamiento de que ÉL le arrebatara la vida a su razón de vivir. Era demasiado…

*COCINA*

Kagome tomó el teléfono y llamó a sus amigas como Sesshomaru había sugerido.

-hola- contestó Erik.

-hola Erik llama Kagome-

-¡hola Kagome! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Y tu novio? ¡Te tengo malas noticias!- Erik habló tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a Kagome de entender o responder a las otras preguntas.

-¿cuáles son las malas noticias?-

-el baile se atrasó un par de días ¿Qué mal no? Es que al momento de poner las decoraciones del escenario… ¡BOOM! Se desplomaron las luces. Ahora tenemos que colocar todo una vez más- Erik lo contó tan fuerte que incluso el "¡BOOM!" se había escuchado a través del teléfono y llegó a los oídos de la madre de Kagome que preparaba el desayuno.

-qué mala suerte… ¡oh Erik!Deje mi vestido para el baile en tu casa ¿te importa si voy a tu casa a recogerlo?-

-vale con una condición-

-¿cuál?- de cierta manera ya lo sabía.

-que traigas a tu novio- sabía que esa era la condición desde que la mencionó.

-es que Erik… tuvo una mala noche pensando en cosas estúpidas y está durmiendo ¿no crees que sea posible que valla yo sola?-

-¿nunca lo has despertado antes?-

-pues sí pero…-

-pues en ese caso despiértalo, es caminar unos metro hasta mi casa, tocar la puerta y ya-

-pero…-

-SIN PEROS, esa es mi condición-

-… de acuerdo-

-vale adiós, nos vemos, bey- colgó. ¿Qué se había tomado? Estaba toda hiperactiva.

-mamá voy a casa de Erik, regresó-

-vale ¿comerán aquí?- la madre ya sabía que Sesshomaru iba también.

-de hecho creo que comeremos algo en el camino…-

-¿camino a dónde?- Sesshomaru apareció de la nada detrás de ella.

-¡NO HAGAS ESO!… a casa de Erik- la había asustado la repentina aparición del apuesto joven que al parecer ya estaba a su cien. – ¿no tenías que descansar?-

-con unos minutos de sueño estoy listo. A propósito ¿por qué debo ir yo a la casa de tu amiga?-

-fue su condición o algo así-

-como sea…- DIABLOS LA INDIFERENCIA LE DOLIA. Salieron, no sin antes poner en el calendario "3 días". Saliendo de la casa Kagome TRATO de arreglar el problema.

-Sesshomaru… ¿qué te pasa?- se preguntaba por qué todas sus pláticas importantes tenían que llevarse a cabo caminando.

-Kagome… no creo poder llevar a cabo esta relación…- ¡¿TERMINABA CON ELLA?! Valla forma de resolver un problema pero en parte, tenía razón, luego de muchas reflexiones sin sentido llegó a esa. No dejaba más que un par de corazones rotos, pero vivos.

-no eres bueno mintiendo Sesshomaru- ahora si se había hecho bolas. Creía que mentía, aunque era así.

-¿por qué crees que miento?-

-simple, tú no eres del tipo de personas que se dan por vencidas en algo de una día para otro sin antes haberlo intentado. Es por eso también que Rin aún está contigo y es por la misma razón que continuarás a mi lado y yo al tuyo…-hace unos segundos se habían detenido una cuadra antes de la de Erik. Se miraban fijamente hasta que los ojos de uno se reflejaban perfectamente haciendo como resultado un color de un cierto tono café chocolatoso brillante con oro fundido.

-me impresionas por lo bien que acertaste-Kagome se puso rojita. Sesshomaru le planto un pequeño beso que duro unos segundos. Lo sabía. Al probar esos labios sabía que no podría vivir sin ellos. OTRA DEPRECIÓN.

Llegaron a la casa de Erik y ella le entregó una bolsa blanca con franjas negras arriba. Le hiso una seña de saludo a Sesshomaru quien se la respondió con la mirada. Salieron de allí tan rápido como llegaron.

-Kagome ¿qué tiene esa bolsa?- Sesshomaru se preguntaba curioso.

-es un vestido de noche… te lo mostraré el día del baile…- Sesshomaru pensó en un kimono y Kagome, quien ya sabía cómo era, pensó…como era. Llegaron a la casa y sus estómagos gruñeron al oler la delicia de pato pequín que había cocinado la madre de Kagome.

-díganme chicos, ¿qué comieron?- la madre de Kagome solo mostró el delicioso pato a los 2.

-RAYOS SE ME OLVIDÓ… mamá podemos comer de esa delicia… ¿por favor?- Kagome la miraba con ojos suplicantes.

-claro-

-yo paso… gracias- la voz de Sesshomaru sonaba cortante.

-escucha Gran Demonio…- se le acerco Kagome de manera sombría. -… llevas sin comer 24 horas, comerás, te iras a dormir, mañana… hablaremos de lo de hace rato- Kagome a veces podía dar miedo. Más que nada era decidida, otra cualidad que la mayoría de los humanos no tenían o eran corrompidas, otra cualidad que le encantaba, otra cualidad que no quería perder de ella.

-vamos pues- se reprimió por pensar esas cosas "tristes" y se fue a comer. Se fue a comer… con ese sentimiento de estar siendo drenado. Una vez había perdido lo que más le importaba. Una vez había sentido el amargo sabor de la soledad, esta vez no. Esta vez estaba feliz, esa persona que le hacía feliz estaba por desaparecer. No lo permitiría… no esta vez…

FIN DEL DECIMO NOVENO CAPÍTULO

**INTENSOOOOOOOOO… TENGO AHORA UNA CIERTA ADICCION ALAS MAYUSCULAS JAJAJA ME AMAN YO LO SE **** PROXIMO CAPÍTULO "RECUERDOS" UNA CONVINACION DE LA TEMPRANA VIDA DE SESSHOMARU Y LA OTRA MITAD DE LA VIDA DE KAGOME… CONSTE, SON MIS FICS SI HAY ALGO AQUÍ QUE NO LES GUSTA DIGANME Y DE INMEDIATO LO CAMBIARÉ. **

**GRACIAS POR TODO EL APOYO (SONARÁ COPIADO PERO X) USTEDES SON MI INSPIRACION A SEGUIR…VIVA… ULTIMAMENTE ANDO MEDIO DEPRE PORQUE A LA HERMANA DE UNA AMIGA CERCANA LE DIO CANCER… REZEN POR ELLA POR FAVOR… ES HORRIBLE VER LLORAR Y SUFRIR ALGUIEN QUE ES PRACTICAMENTE TÚ HERMANA… AAAAAAAAAAAAA ME CALLO YA ANDO IGUAL DE DEPRE QUE SESSHO JAJAJA NOS VEMOS BEY-BE **


	17. MEMORIAS

**¡ESTOY VIVA! QUE SORPRESA ¿NO? BUENO YA BIEN SABIA YO QUE ME EXTRAÑABAN JEJEJE… NO ME MATEN… LA VERDAD ESQUE EH ESTADO UN POCO DEPRE Y NO ME HE SENTIDO MUY BIEN QUE DIGAMOS DE MI ESTÓMAGO Y NO ESTOY COMIENDO MUY BIEN :/ JAJAJ CREO QUE MAS QUE LECTORES LOS TRATO COMOMI DIARIO JEJEJE, ME VOY A COMPRAR UNO… EN FIN AQUÍ ESTÁ EL FIC PROMETIDO EN 5…4…3…2…1…**

Capítulo 20…MEMORIAS

Afuera nevaba y Souta y el abuelo jugaban con bolas de nieve. Adentro refugiándose del frio estaban Sesshomaru, Kagome y la madre de Kagome que les dejaba una sábana y para Kagome una taza de chocolate caliente mientras que a Sesshomaru le dejaba una taza de café negro (recordando el incidente pasado con el chocolate caliente). La madre de Kagome se acababa de ir de compras dejando a los tortolos mirando la chimenea. Pero. ¿Se les podría llamar tortolos? Bien sabemos que Sesshomaru está preocupado y Kagome lo nota. Sesshomaru ya había pensado en las siguientes soluciones a su problema. Pero cada uno tenía un "PERO" que lo revocaba. Aquí las opciones:

Convertir a su querida sacerdotisa en demonio para que ambos vivieran por un largo periodo. PERO a Sesshomaru no le gustaba esa idea, es decir, él se había enamorada de lo humano de Kagome, de su humanidad, de lo que en realidad era. Se sentía egoísta cambiando la vida que Kami le había dado tornándole en un demonio.

Abandonarla y vivir olvidándola. PERO ¿En verdad eso pasaría? Ambos vivirían con un agujero en el corazón y él podría soportarlo. Ella. No lo creía, ella era aún humana y era algo débil.

Cambiar su destino y vivir con ella en el futuro. PERO POR FAVOR Sesshomaru DEFINITIVAMENTE no podría soportar una vida sin un solo demonio a su alrededor. Todos los atributos que le había heredado su padre como un perro demoniaco para pelear por sus tierras sería un desperdicio. Vamos, amaba a Kagome pero seguía siendo el demonio sediento de poder.

Su padre… ese demonio… poderoso, invencible… NO ERA INVENCIBLE era débil, no solo por caer por los encantos de una humana y haber creado a su detestable medio hermano que había obtenido a colmillo de acero mejor que él. No era débil por eso, era MUY DÉBIL por el hecho de haber cambiado drásticamente ante una situación, contradecirse de una manera tan no digna de un gran demonio y soberano que ante los ojos de Sesshomaru era digno de revocar su poder.

La nieve seguía cayendo… le recordaba esa tarde de invierno… maldita sea… ¡ESA TARDE QUE ODIABA CON SU VIDA!

**FLASHBACK**

"_¿Qué tanto desea el poder? ¿Por qué? ¿Te traerá una mejor vida? ¿Felicidad? ¿Honor? No. No lo creo. No deseas poder. Deseas saber que has logrado algo que te llevara a hacer historia. A caso… ¿DESEAS SUPERARME SESSHOMARU?". _Pensaba Touga mientras veía a un Sesshomaru que no aparentaba más de 9 años humanos. Peleaba con todas sus fuerzas el pequeño individuo. Peleaba, caía, se levantaba, era derrotado y aún después de todo seguía, aunque estuviera herido, aunque la hemorragia en el costado izquierdo le causara dolor. ÉL SEGUIA.

Hace una semana le pidió a su padre que le diera el mejor instructor. SU instructor. Ese detalle había plantado una idea en la cabeza del Inu No Taisho. Su hijo quería rebasarlo.

-es todo por hoy niño- decía un demonio con rasgos de dragón que lucía una piel de escamas rojas, unos ojos de reptil similares y un par de alas en su espalda descubierta. Traía puesto un *"pantalón" negro mientras levantaba una espada gastada.

-¡NO!- ese grito atrajo de nuevo la atención de su padre y la de algunos sirvientes que iban pasando. -¡NO RYU QUIERO SEGUIR AÚN NO TE DERROTO!-

-no lo harás pequeño… es todo por hoy- el demonio dragón se retiraba pero ni iba solo, muy de cerca y enfadado estaba el mocoso que le había levantado la voz. -¿por qué me sigues?-

-no te sigo- refunfuñando respondió ese "débil cachorro" como le había apodado su maestro.

-entonces ¿a dónde vas?-

-a ningún lado-

-de acuerdo iré a mi recamara para…-

-¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME DEJAS DEMOSTRARTELO RYU?! – paró en seco logrando que su maestro se diera media vuelta a observarlo. -¡¿POR QUÉ?!… nadie me deja demostrar que… SOY TAN FUERTE COMO CUALQUIER DEMONIO… llegaré a ser el mejor… será entonces cuando te derrote… será entonces cuando me convierta en el demonio más poderoso del mundo…- el niño estaba decidido. No había duda. Su maestro se puso de rodillas alcanzando su estatura y mirándole a los ojos dorados.

-entonces yo estaré a tu lado para ver como mi "débil cachorro" se convierte por fin en un guerrero digno de admiración, estaré a tu lado en cada batalla y en cada que ganes, no importa la edad, yo te levantare en hombros y gritare "¡admiren a nuestro señor!"… esta es una promesa joven Sesshomaru-

-¿qué pasará cuando mueras?-

-entonces llegare con tus ancestros y les diré que cumplí mi misión lo mejor que pude-

-lo prometes… ¿no es así?-

-así es señor… usted será mi más grande logro- ambos se fueron a dormir después de darse un laaaaaaargo baño y curar algunas heridas.

**NO SE CUANTO TIEMPO SEA PERO SESSHOMARU YA APARENTABA 15 ¿DE ACUERDO? (****no es que no sepa que han pasado 6 años, es decir que creo que en años demoniacos es un periodo más largo)**

Sesshomaru estaba tomando clases con una tutora en frente de su madre cuando llegaron 2 guardias a pedir prestada la presencia de la señora.

-¿qué es tan importante como para que me vengan a interrumpir?- añoraba en voz alta Irasue la madre de Sesshomaru.

-2 humanos querían saltar la muralla y entrar al castillo a robar comida- informo uno de los guardias. Sesshomaru estaba atento a la conversación.

-¿querían? O ¿más bien lo hicieron?- pregunto en total calma la joven demonio.

-lo hicieron… mi señora, los encontró una sirvienta, no fue difícil para ella detenerlos pero mostraron resistencia-

-ya veo… Sesshomaru, ven conmigo, deja por ahora tus lecciones. Quiero que veas lo que hacemos con las pulgas humanas que osan adentrarse a la casa de la luna- decía mientras Irasue y Sesshomaru se ponían de pie.

-como digas madre-

Se siguieron en silencio hasta llegar a una habitación con ventanas cerradas y dos humanos débilmente atados con cadenas frente a una silla donde pronto se colocó Irasue y al lado de la silla se paraba Sesshomaru mostrando indiferencia.

-¡ustedes han osado entrar a mi casa sin mi consentimiento!-

-lo sentimos… por favor…. No nos maten. Él es mi hijo mayor, tengo una esposa y dos niñitas en casa esperando por mí… por favor mi señora… por favor…- decía el humano mayor que parecía viejo y gastado estaba llorando.

-debiste pensar en ellas al pasar por mi muralla… humano. Sesshomaru- su voz se aclaró al dirigirse a su hijo- ¿Qué recomendarías tú para una ocasión como esta?-

-por favor joven señor… por favor amo a mi familia tanto como usted a la suya… perdónenos y nos largaremos lo más posible del oeste… ¡POR KAMI QUE SI!- lloraba el anciano con más fuerza.

-¡CALLA NO ES A TI A QUIEN ME DIRIJO!- interrumpió Irasue al hombre mientras era azotado y su hijo lo auxiliaba. -¿y bien Sesshomaru ya pensaste en un castigo?-

-madre… tiene familia-

-¿y eso qué importa?… dales muerte los humanos son como una plaga. Si no es controlada, será un problema, igual que las ratas jeje-

Si había misericordia dentro del corazón de Sesshomaru estaba en duda. Balbuceo al principio para luego darse la vuelta y dejarle la decisión a su madre.

- denles muerte- se llevaron los guardias a los humanos y minutos después ya no había ruido.

Salieron madre e hijo de la sala. El hijo profundamente desconcertado no le gusto y no estaba de acuerdo frente a la sádica decisión de su madre. Ese hombre fuera humano o no tenía una familia que seguramente estaría perdida si el esposo y padre. ¿Por qué condenar así a una familia? ¿Solo por ser humanos?

-¿Qué te preocupa hijo?- la dulce vos de su madre lo arrojo de nuevo a la realidad.

-pudiste haber perdonado lo sucedido como con otros demonios antes… ¿por qué condenar a un grupo de humanos a sufrir de esa manera?-

-hijo… supongo que ya tienes edad…-

-¿Para qué?-

-acompáñame al jardín…- llegaron al jardín favorito de Irasue y se sentaron en una banca de mármol pulido frente a una fuente tallada con perros demonio y lunas menguantes.

-madre… ¿Qué sucede?-

-¿hace cuanto que tu padre y Ryu se fueron a la guerra?- pregunto melancólica y ya sabiendo la respuesta mientras muraba al horizonte la hermosa dama.

-hace 6 meses-

-hace 2 tu padre envió una carta-

-¿me permites?- dijo extendiendo cordialmente su mano Sesshomaru a su madre quien notaba la punta de la parta a un costado suyo.

-toma… no pierdas el control al leerla por favor hijo mío- Sesshomaru miro confundido a su madre y luego a la carta la cual leyó detenidamente… no lo podía creer… era enfermiza y mediante avanzaba en su lectura a este se le ponían los ojos rojos. La carta decía:

"_Querida Irasue…_

_Te saludo desde el campo de batalla donde estamos siendo superados en número generosamente. Amables seres humanos nos han hospedado en su castillo a los pocos sobrevivientes del ataque sorpresa de anoche. Aquí se hospeda una familia de gran apellido. Entre ellos hay una princesa llamada Izayoi. _

_Izayoi me ha ofrecido sus servicios para sanar mis heridas y las de mis hombres. Es una mujer humana, amable, hermosa y estoy perdida e incondicionalmente enamorado de ella. _

_No te revelo mi ubicación porque se bien que estas enfadada y deseas aniquilar a mi amada. Perdóname por favor, es egoísta pero no quiero estar ni un segundo apartado de mi amor. Eres la primera persona a quien le confieso este pecado que he cometido. La he marcado no hay vuelta atrás._

_Lamento los inconvenientes._

_ATTE: Touga el Inu No Taisho._

_P.D. _

_Menciónale esto a Sesshomaru en cuanto tú pienses que el momento sea indicado, confió en ti. Otra cosa. Me retracto, sinceramente me retracto sobre lo que alguna vez dije a los seres humanos, todos mis pensamientos, oraciones y afirmaciones no existen más. No le inculques a nuestro hijo el odio hacia los humanos por favor. Muéstrale el lado bueno y brillante de la oscuridad que estoy seguro que sientes. Ryu regresará con ustedes antes de que yo vuelva. Gracias."_

-bastardo… ¡¿COMO SE ATREVE?!- gritaba Sesshomaru poniéndose de pie y mostrando sus colmillos y sus ojos rojos desprendiendo una fuerte energía demoniaca. Si quedaba algo, respeto, admiración, indiferencia, lo que fuera hacia los humanos había sido reemplazado profundamente con odio y necesidad de destruirlos a todos.

-Sesshomaru… tu padre me pide específicamente que no te enseñe a odiar a…-

-¡A LA MIERDA CON ESO MADRE!- le volteo a ver enfadado más que antes ¿su madre, la mujer más honorable y fuerte que conocía sirviéndole los favores a su bastardo esposo? No. Eso no sería JAMMÁS. – no permitiré que obedezcas a ese maldito traidor… ese hombre… se redujo no solo a estar con una humana, sino también a cambiar toda su ideología… SOLOS LOS MALDITOS COVARDES CAMBIAN SUS IDEAS POR COSAS TAN TRIVIALES Y SIN SENTIDO COMO ESE MALDITO SENTIMIENTO...-

-amor Sesshomaru…- de nuevo Irasue mostraba calma. Llamado y aliviando el odio de su hijo. –él se enamoró… así como yo de él… pero no estoy de acuerdo que ames criaturas que son radicalmente más bajas que tú en todo aspecto. Has lo que desees Sesshomaru yo no intervendré-

-no te preocupes madre ya has hecho suficiente mostrándome la maldita carta…- dicho esto Sesshomaru se fue a su alcoba dejando a Irasue sola.

-esta es mi venganza maldito… tu hijo odiara más a los humanos de lo que yo…-

**Y POR FIN LLEGAMOS AL DIA DE NIEVE QUE LE RECORDABA ESE DÍA EN EL PRESENTE**

Sesshomaru regresaba al castillo después de una charla a solas con su padre quien había decidido llevarse sus espadas para defender a esa humana y al maldito hibrido que había nacido de la hembra. 2 años habían pasado desde que les llego la carta a Sesshomaru y a su madre. Recién llego al castillo noto que el ejército de su padre se preparaba para salir a la guerra. Su comandante recién había partido y él era el único que quedaba con las agallas y la determinación suficiente como para lidiar a su ejército.

No sabía en qué momento partieron o en qué momento habían entrado en batalla pero allí estaban blandiendo espadas y lanzando flechas por doquier. Muerte, sangre… GUERRA Sesshomaru aún no era capaz de convertir su forma en un perro demoniaco no tenía la espada adecuada para combatir al enemigo. Pero podía y lo haría, él vencería. Cerca de él se encontraba su fuel maestro, sirviente, aliado y amigo Ryu, combatiendo como Sesshomaru esperaba.

La guerra comenzó porque un guerrero del oeste había obtenido de una sacerdotisa una gema, más bien era una perla. Se decía que tenía grandes poderes. A Sesshomaru no le importaba esa perla lo único que quería era sacar al enemigo de lo que ahora estaba seguro… eran SUS tierras.

Estaba por terminar, el enemigo estaba casi derrotado. Solo quedaban 2 personas de pie, un demonio que fue aniquilado por la espada de Sesshomaru y la misma sacerdotisa que les había entregado la perla. Mientras que demonios eran aniquilados por la brillante aura sagrada que la rodeaba gritaba "¡TRAICION, TRAICION! LES ENTREGUE MI ALMA AL GUERRERO INU NO TAISHO… NO A SU HIJO Y MUCHO MENOS A SU GENTE. ¡TRAICION!" la flecha que lanzó antes de que su cuerpo y alma entraran misteriosamente en un agujero creado por la perla calló en el pecho de un gran hombre. Ryu.

-no… ¡NO MALDITA SEA!- gritó Sesshomaru mientras se acercaba a su amigo.

-Sesshomaru… jaj la guerra terminó- decía con dificultad mientras escupía sangre.

-tú… tú no me puedes dejar aquí…-

-sí que puedo débil cacho… oh… espera me equivoque… guerrero digno de admiración. Ya no podré cargarte en mis hombros cuando ganes una guerra… lo lamento…-

-claro que si… ¿Cómo es esto posible? Peleaste todas y cada una de las guerras a lado de mi padre… peleas una a mi lado y mueres… eres patético- bromeaba Sesshomaru para mantener a su amigo alerta.

-jeje lo se… dime… ¿Qué le diré a tus ancestros ahora que los veré Sesshomaru?-

-a mis ancestros… diles que seré lo mejor… que SOY el más grande guerrero y así seguiré porque mi camino es el de la conquista-

-¿y a tu padre?...-

-… a mi padre… a él dile… que me las arreglare sin sus espadas y que lo venceré. Dile que fui, soy y seré mejor de lo que él jamás fue… que mi camino se construirá sobre sus errores para que yo no cometa los mismos. Dile que su debilidad será aniquilada. Y que ese hibrido… morirá por haber deshonrado mi linaje… eso dile-

-es algo largo ¿no crees?-

-dile lo que recuerdes- empezaba a nevar y la nieve se pintaba de rojo con la sangre del demonio esparciéndose por doquier.

-nos vemos… príncipe…- y así Ryu murió. Llevándose consigo el mensaje de Sesshomaru.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Había transcurrido todo el día en sus pensamientos. En ocasiones se enfadaba, mostrando a los que le observaban callados que no era buena idea molestarle. Eran ya las 12:30 y decidió levantarse y dirigirse al costado de la cama de Kagome que siempre lo acogía. Llegando a la habitación vio el calendario "2 días". Suspiró una vez más en ese día.

-al parecer… soy tan débil como tu padre…-

FIN DEL VIGESIMO CAPÍTULO

**OK… QUE INTENSO. SE QUE DIJE QUE SERÍA DE LOS 2 PERO NO HAY MUCHO MATERIAL DE DONDE TRABAJAR CON KAGOME Y APARTE YA ESTABA MUY LARGO ¿NO? EN FIN DA LO MISMO.**

***¿RECUARDAN ESTE PUNTITO? BUENO JEJE ESQUE LO QUE PASA ES QUE SI ALGUIEN AMABLE POR AHÍ ME DIJERA MÁS O MENOS COMO SE LLAMAN LOS ATUENDOS JAPONESES PORQUE LE IBA A PONER KIMONO PERO COMO QUE NO ¿VERDAD? ESE ES PARA MUJER JEJE BUEN.**

**OJALÁ LES HAYA GUSTADO SUFRI CON LA MUERTE DE RYU ME ENCANTÓ EL PERSONAJE Y LO USARE MÁS SEGUIDO EN OTRAS HISTORIAS ;)**

**OTRA COSA ¡GRACIAS A MARIA MUOZ (TOCAYA ;)) POR RECORDARME QUE SIGUE HABIENDO GENTE A LA QUE LE GUSTA LEER LAS ESUPIDECES Y LOCURAS QUE YO HAGO JAJAJA OK BUENO GRACIAS TAMBIEN A LA PRINCESA ROJA QUE DESDE EL PRINCIPIO ME APOYO. QUISIERA PONERLOS A TODOS PERO PERDI LA LISTA CON LOS NOMBRES DE LOS REVIEWS Y NO ME ACUERDO D': EN LAS PROXIMAS HISTORIAS LOS PONDRE A TODOS.**

**BEY¡ (O COMO SE ESCRIBA)**


	18. pelea

**HOLA BUENO AQUÍ HAY OTRO CAPITULO Y YA ESTOY POR ACABAR LA HISTORIA QUE PADRE… VALE AQUÍ ESTA…**

Capítulo 21… Pelea

"_Mañana es el día…por fin bailaré con mi hermoso vestido, solo quisiera que justamente ese día Sesshomaru no regresará a la época antigua… algo le pasa… está muy callado y pensativo. Me pregunto qué pasa por su mente, bueno no puedo culparlo… casi se podría decir que es mudo… nunca dice nada." _Pensaba aún medio dormida Kagome.

-¡HOLA DESPIERTAYA ES DE DÍA!- un muy emocionado Sesshomaru la despertó de golpe.

-¡AHHH!... NO HAGAS ESO QUE ME ASUSTAS…- Kagome se sobresaltó por el estruendoso saludo de su acompañante.

-lo lamento pero ya son las 11 y sigues dormida y…-

-¡¿LAS ONCE?! ¿POR QUÉ NO ME DESPERTASTE ANTES?- saltó de la cama al baño a un rápido baño, luego se puso su uniforme y salió disparada del cuarto para ir con su mamá para despedirse y llevarse a Sesshomaru arrastrando.

Se han de estar preguntado ¿Cómo es que el demonio deprimido de ayer está tan feliz hoy? Bueno, pues verá, YA TIENE LA SOLUCION A SU PEQUEÑO PROBLEMA. Estaba feliz, ya sabía cómo lidiar con ese inconveniente. Lo había planeado toda la noche y ¡POR FIN! Había resuelto su problema.

Llegando a la las amigas se abalanzaron, no a Kagome, más bien a su novio.

-¡HOLAAAAA!- gritaron al unísono Erik y Ayumi, detrás de ellas estaba Hojo viendo como abrazaban al pretendiente de su amor platónico.

-hola Higurashi…- Hojo fue el primero en saludar a la chica.

-hola Hojo, ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?- respondió agradable la chica.

-pues está un poco nublado… espero que mejore el clima, después de todo mañana es el baile… ¿él es el primo de Erik?- refiriéndose a Sesshomaru mientras este trataba de desprenderse de las melosas humanas.

-pues… él es… él…mmm- no sabía que responder, si le decía que era su novio creería que lo estaba engañando con el primo de Erik, si en cambio le decía que si era el primo de Erik ella lo desmentiría…

-yo lo conozco… él es… ¿el muchacho de la otra vez no es así?-

-pues si-

-Sesshomaru- llamo la atención de ambos que él mismo se presentara. –Soy Sesshomaru Taisho-

-es… es cierto. Tú me preguntaste sobre Higurashi el otro día…- recordó Hojo entrando un poco en pánico por el recuerdo de como golpeó a ese chico el otro día. –creo que mejor ya me voy… adiós-

-oye…- un grito llamo la atención de los presentes incluido Hojo que paro en seco al ver a la muchacha que se acercaba lentamente. Era una chica rubia de cabellos largos y ojos azules que se acercaba con sus amigas. Una de cabello negro y algo regordeta, la otra DEMASIADO delgada y de cabello rizado corto se acercaron directamente a Sesshomaru quien momentos antes se había librado de las melosas humanas. –eres guapo…-

-mmm, ¿qué se te ofrece…?-

-Mizuki… ellas son mis amigas Ren y Tora- dijo dirigido el nombre de Ren a la chica regordeta y Tora a la chica delgada y alta.

-me interesa poco… sin embargo, ¿qué quieres?-

-que salgamos… un chico guapo y extravagante como tu debería salir con la chica más bella del colegio ¿no crees?- en tanto Kagome estaba siendo detenida por sus amigas para no romperle el hocico a la mujerzuela esa.

-por su puerto solo hay un problema- Kagome se congelo y Mizuki sonrió maliciosa.

-¿cuál?-

-que ya lo hago… mujerzuela, es decir, Mizuki, esta es MI NOVIA Kagome- dijo extendiéndole la mano a Kagome para que pasara a ser presentada.

-hola…- decía un poco ruborizada por la acción de su novio mientras que Erik ayudaba a Hojo a quien se le había caído el alma y Ayumi se derretía por el tierno gesto.

-hn ya veo…espero que vallas al baile para que veas de cerca el vestido y la figura de la chica más bella del colegio-

-correcto… Kagome ¿qué llevaras al baile? Mejor no me digas… quiero verlo por mí mismo- decía acercando más de la cintura a Kagome a él-

-me refería a mi tarado…- decía enfadada la chica. En ese instante Sesshomaru se alejó de Kagome y se puso en frente de la chica viendo que había despertado al demonio.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- decía posando su mano delicadamente alrededor en el cuello de la mujer.

-T-A-R-A-D-O pero creo que te queda mejor estúpido- al momento en que pronuncio esas palabras él apretó considerablemente el cuello de la dama causando que gimiera un poco por el dolor.

-¿crees que porque seas una mujer y porque este en esta época no me atrevería a matarte ahora mismo?- sus ojos se comenzaban a colorear de un carmesí y la chica se asustó.

-¡SESSHOMARU BASTA!- Kagome le grito calmándolo y recordándole que estaba en frente de muchas personas.

-tienes suerte de que esta chica quiera proteger tu miserable vida humana…- dijo soltando el cuello y relajando la mirada al voltear a ver a su chica poniendo un brazo alrededor de su cintura y marchándose.

-tiene que ser… ÉL ES EL DEMONIO… ¡OH POR DIOS!- salió corriendo seguida de sus amigas.

-eres muy malo… en esta época no puedes matar al azar a la primera persona que te moleste- lo regañaba Kagome.

-¡FEH! No es como que me importe su vida-

-lo sé pero… aquí no se hace eso-

-está bien como sea…- la beso delicadamente y se despidieron porque Kagome se dirigió a una de las pocas clases que seguía teniendo en esa época del baile.

Mientras tanto Sesshomaru esperaba fuera de clase caminando por ahí y adivinando a qué hora saldría su Kagome de esas "clases". No sabía por qué era tan importante eso… Sesshomaru podría ser algo así como su maestro ya que él lo sabía casi todo. Un empujón lo agarró desprevenido sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Fue un chico el doble de grande y musculoso que él. Parecía un monstro. Se preguntó divertido ¿por qué haría eso si él lo podría matar de un golpe?

-tu eres quien lastimo a mi chica…- decía enfadado mientras veía la macabra sonrisa en el rostro de Sesshomaru.

-tu eres el hombre de esa mujerzuela… Mizuki. Vaya tenia novio y aun así me coqueteaba…- seguía divertido al ver como aparecía detrás de él la mujer llorando.

-¡ES ÉL! ¡ES EL DEMONIO DE OJOS ROJOS DE QUIEN TE HABLÉ AMOR!- decía asustada la chica apuntándole.

-en efecto- respondió aún más divertido por el juego de palabras.

-bueno pues ahora te daré una paliza por tratar de golpear a mi chica y por tratar de seducirla-

-jejeje como sea, hace más de un mes que no tengo pelea alguna con nadie, supongo que pelear con una hormiga como tu será derrotada de prisa aún sin mis armas-

-no entendí nada pero igual te voy a matar a golpes AAAAAA- grito mientras se le lanzaba para comenzar la pelea.

Un golpe fue directo al pecho de Sesshomaru, este sin gran problema lo esquivó. De nuevo otro golpe pero esta vez al rostro. Este puño fue detenido por parte del demonio. Cerró su puño haciéndolo gemir de dolor haciendo que se arrodillara mientras que Sesshomaru le hacía "manita de puerco" y colocaba su brazo en la espalda.

-¡¿Qué… qué eres?!- pregunto agitado el joven.

-soy…- acercándose a su oído.-… un demonio jejeje- el muchacho se sorprendió más que asustarse. Volteo a ver el rostro de su atacante y lo que vio fue aterrorizante. Una espeluznante sonrisa repleta de colmillos, unos ojos totalmente rojos, una luna menguante color purpura al igual que dos líneas coloreadas a cada lado de sus mejillas.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH- se rompió el brazo con tal de salir corriendo de allí. Salió corriendo mientras los demás se acercaban a Sesshomaru quien no había notado que sus marcas ya eran visibles a todos.

-¡SESSHOMARU!- corriendo hacia él se acercó Kagome.

-Kagome… tu novio…- decía un poco asustada Erik.- ¿Qué le pasa en la cara?-

-él…- apenas notaba que sus marcas eran visibles. Ella estaba acostumbrada a verlo así por lo que no lo notó hasta que Erik lo mencionó. –él… él…-

-son marcas de nacimiento… sé que asustan a la gente por lo que las escondo. Kagome, iré a casa a darme un baño- decía decidido a irse cuando un viejo hombre se acercó a él.

-alto muchacho, causaste unos problemas en mi colegio… acompáñame por favor…- decía mientras se alejaba del patio, de cerca le seguían Sesshomaru y Kagome. Momentos después llegaron a la oficina del hombre. –siéntense-

-señor este hombre….- trato de explicar Kagome.

-es un delincuente… jovencito dame el teléfono de tu padre para poder decirle lo que hiciste ya que…-

-el bastardo está muerto- interrumpió Sesshomaru.

-de acuerdo… cuidadito con esa boca. ¿El número de tú madre?- retomo el tema el director.

-no… también muerta para esta época supongo- Sesshomaru suponía que para entonces su madre, Irasue, ya había muerto porque no había señal de ella.

-ya veo… ¿algún hermano, primo, pariente?-

-mi hermano… lo considero inútil por cierto también está muerto supongo, no hay primos ni parientes, soy el último de los Taisho. Supongo que dado el caso será mejor que nos retiremos- sin más ni menos Sesshomaru y Kagome salieron de allí. Kagome algo confundida y Sesshomaru victorioso dejando al director entre shock y confundido.

-supongo que ya no me dejaran entrar a tu escuela después de esto- le decía Sesshomaru a Kagome en camino a casa.

-no lo creo… ¿no tienes primos?-

-sí. Más sin embargo es de poca importancia-

-cuéntame de ellos-

-…. Tengo 3. No creo que te interesen los nombres… el punto es que cada uno gobierna cada parte de las tierras de Japón. Norte, Sur, Este yo el Oeste… soy el segundo más joven pero el más pequeño y yo esperamos la muerte del último gobernante para hacernos cargo de nuestras tierras-

-wow… y… ¿Inuyasha es también es primo de estos?-

-no… son primos maternos, cada uno tiene una luna como la mía pero en sus fases más notorias… y tu ¿tienes primos?-

-no-

-y… ¿tu padre?-

-muerto, nos abandonó a mi madre y a mí pero fue por la guerra… la verdad estoy orgullosa de él-

-hn ya veo… hasta mañana…-

-si hasta mañana- sin haberlo notado ya habían llegado a su habitación. Y sin otra palabra se fueron a dormir.

FIN DEL VIGESIMO PRIMER CAPITULO

**QUE LINDO… BUENO SE PREGUNTARA PORQUE LE PUSE QUE SESSHOMARU TENIA PRIMOS… PUES PORQUE EN LA SIGUIENTE DE MIS HISTORIAS APARECEN PARA AYUDARLO… MÁS BIEN APARECERAN DENTRO DE 2 HISTORIAS PERO EL PUNTO ES QUE ESA ES LA IDEA… NO ME MATEN ES MI RETORCIDA IMAGINACION.**

**OTRA COSA… ¡¿Cómo LE HAGO PARA VER MIS REVIEWS?! VERAN SI LOS PUEDO VER SEGURAMENTE ESTARAN LOS NOMBRES Y ASÍ LOS PODRE PONER A TODOS AL FINAL COMO CREDITOS O ALGO ASÍ… VALE Y EL QUE SIGUE ES EL ÚLTIMO CAPITULO… ¡HASTA LUEGO!**


	19. ¿despedida?

**ÚLTIMO CAPITULO… QUE SIGNIFICATIVO ES ESTO SNIF :,D GRACIAS POR LAS PERSONAS QUE ME ESPERARON PORQUE SE QUE ME TARDE CASI UN MES EN ACTUALIZARLO CASI SIEMPRE ASI QUE ¡GRACIAS MUAK!**

Capítulo 22 último… ¿Despedida?

Kagome se despertó temprano esa mañana. Sesshomaru aún no despertaba por lo que bajo a prepararse el desayuno. Huevos revueltos y café. Se sentía extrañamente feliz y triste al mismo tiempo. Entonces algo extraño sucedió… el pozo… una luz rosada traspaso el techo llamando la atención de todos y despertando a los que aún dormían, entre ellos un demonio de cabellos plateados que se colocó junto a su mujer con una sonrisa casi impredecible y melancólica al mismo tiempo.

-ya te vas- Kagome le dijo notando su sonrisa.- nos vemos pronto-

-tal vez- se abrasaron. Después de la despedida y el agradecimiento por todo Sesshomaru se colocó su yukata con el que llego, se colocó su estola _Mokomoko_ su armadura y llegaron al pozo.

-mañana regresaré, espero que Inuyasha acepte que de ahora en adelante viaje contigo y con los tuyos ¿no crees?- Kagome aunque triste le hablo muy animada a su amado demonio. Este mantenía su semblante frio que de pronto desapareció dejando ver una sonrisa.

-yo le explicaré… hasta… ¿mañana?- la última palabra sonó como una pregunta que Kagome no logro descifrar puesto que el demonio ya no estaba. Había saltado antes de que Kagome llegara a cualquier conclusión. Una luz azul, purpura y roja salió del pozo y Kagome ahora solo podía imaginar lo que sucediera allá.

*de regreso a la época antigua*

Una luz de colores semejantes a los recién mencionados se hicieron presentes llamando la atención de todos pero especialmente de un hibrido que desde hace días había acampado esperando que el mes terminara. La mayoría esperaba de antemano a Sesshomaru imaginando lo peor. La mayoría acertó al verlo salir levitando.

-¡SESSHOMARU!- gritó eufórico el hibrido al ver que Kagome no salía del pozo. -¡¿A DÓNDE ESTÁ KAGOME?! ¿QUÉ LE HISISTE MALDITO?- Inuyasha había sacado a colmillo de acero mientras que sus amigos también se ponían en forma de ataque.

-hola señor Sesshomaru :3 lo esperábamos desde hace días ¿Dónde ha estado?- apareció de repente Rin calmando un poco el ambiente. El demonio se limitó a mirarla a ella y al estúpido sapo verde que se acercaba lleno de lágrimas haciéndole la misma pregunta y con afán de abrazarle. Sin embargo este lo detuvo de un golpe en la cara como era costumbre.

-en un lugar muy lejano Rin- una vez que Sesshomaru respondió la pregunta de la niña esta se relajó y disponían a irse cuando un viento cortante detuvo de golpe su camino. El ataque había sido desviado a propósito puesto que el desesperado hibrido aún quería la repuesta a su pregunta.

-te pregunte y lo haré de nuevo… ¡¿QUÉ LE HISISTE Y DONDE ESTÁ?!- Inuyasha tenía los ojos rojos.

-Inuyasha relájate… apuesto a que no le pasó nada… ¿cierto joven Sesshomaru?- trataba de relajarlo el monje al ver como el zorrito se había asustado y se había colocado detrás de la exterminadora.

-no. La degollé y la descuartice… muerta- Sesshomaru quería reírse a carcajadas al decirles esto y ver las caras de odio y tristeza combinadas con rabia y frustración tratando de asimilarlo.

-¿es… es eso verdad señor Sesshomaru?- la pequeña Rin fue la primera en articular palabra y a decir verdad se veía muy nerviosa.

-¡MALDITO!-

-¡ES BROMA!- todos se sorprendieron al escuchar las palabras que salían de la boca del Lord. ¿Broma? ¿Tenía sentido del humor? qué raro.- tranquilízate hibrido… Kagome se quedó en su época porque iba a haber un dichoso baile… solo eso- Sesshomaru estaba sonriendo Ja el muy estúpido se lo había creído.

-Kagome… ¿te sabes su nombre?- preguntó incrédula la exterminadora.

-Jaja si me lo sé y también el tuyo Songo- Sesshomaru se había reído literalmente frente a sus enemigos-aliados.

-sAngo Sesshomaru- le replico Sango al ver que su nombre había sido mal pronunciado.

-bueno casi-

-¿se puede saber cómo es que TU ahora de repente estás FELIZ y con un extraño SENTIDO DEL HUMOR?- pregunto Inuyasha.

-mi odio por ti sigue igual si es lo que te interesa. En cuanto a mi humor… no te interesa…- decía aún con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-de acuerdo… iré con Kagome- Inuyasha a punto de saltar al pozo fue detenido por el látigo de veneno de su medio hermano. -¡¿QUÉ TE PASA?!- Sesshomaru volvió a su semblante frio e inexpresivo mientras sus ojos destellaban odio por la idea de que ESE hibrido que alguna vez hirió a su mujer ahora regresará con ella como si nada.

-no iras-

-¡pero claro que sí!-

-no te permito ir con MI mujer-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- la mayoría grito excepto Rin que mantenía una amplia sonrisa. Su mami y su papi ya estaban juntos.

-¿a eso se debe tu buen humor?- trato de adivinar Sango llamando la atención del demonio y los demás presentes.

-sí… a eso se debe- a Sesshomaru no le desagradaba tanto Sango ni Miroku por lo que su mujer le había contado de ellos. También le agradaba el zorrito, en parte por enfrentarse al hibrido y en parte porque él, pese a ser pequeño y débil, era un demonio completo.

-estás loco… Kagome es mía…- Inuyasha tomando desapercibido a Sesshomaru saltó al pozo pero la sorpresa que se llevó fue bastante desagradable… de nuevo no podía viajar a donde su mujer estaba. Se sentía extraño.- creí que el pozo ya había regresado a la normalidad…-

-amo Inuyasha no puede viajar- el anciano Mioga se posaba en el hombro de Inuyasha mientras que este salía del pozo.

-gracias por decírmelo pero ¿por qué?-

-su lazo con la señorita Kagome ha sido reemplazado-

-¿huh?- todos replicaron excepto Sesshomaru quien ya sabía de qué se trataba.

-¿cómo que nuestro lazo?-

-el lazo de amor que los unía por ser la reencarnación de la sacerdotisa Kikyo se ha roto. En cambio ahora la señorita Kagome ha desarrollado sus propias y reales sentimientos hacia el joven Sesshomaru. Ahora en lugar de que usted viaje lo hará él- finalizo Mioga alejándose del hibrido al ver que no había reacción alguna.

-te matare… ¡POR QUITARME A KAGOMEMALDITOOOOO!- Inuyasha desenvainó a colmillo de acero apuntándolo ante su contrincante. Este no hiso más que hablar.

-clámate…- sin mayor esfuerzo lo colocó en el piso dejándolo medio inconsciente. Se acercó lentamente a los acompañantes de Kagome. –Escríbanle cartas de despedida- todos lo miraron sin entender. Minutos después de explicaciones las cartas fueron entregadas al demonio que dentro de unos minutos se iría al alba para dárselas a su amor. Dejándole una suya también. Esperaba a que anocheciera un poco más para poder irse.

*en el presente*

-¡Kagome apúrate!- le grito Yuka desde el convertible blanco que su padre le había prestado para ir al baile.

-¡Vamos Kagome llegaremos al final del baile!- Erik le gritó también de la parte trasera del auto.

-creo que está bien que nos hagamos desear pero ¿Kagome te importaría bajar de una vez?- Ayumi un poco más tranquila le pedía a Kagome del lado del copiloto.

-ya terminé- bajó Kagome, traía puesto un vestido de noche azul marino largo hasta los talones. Este tenía una caída simple y en la parte de la cintura un adorno dorado. Dejaba ver sus hombros. Resaltaba perfectamente su figura delineando cada curva. Sus zapatos tenían un centímetro de tacón y eran azules también. Iba con sus cabellos ligeramente rizador en un chongo alto. Se limitaba a usar un poco de rímel y un poco de labial rosado pálido en sus labios nada más.

-te ves hermosa Kagome- la halagaba Yuka cuyo vestido era un poco más extravagante y rosado.

-no creo que debas manejar Yuka no tienes permiso…- decía mientras se colocaba al lado de Erik en el asiento trasero.

-tranquilo soy un año mayor no lo olvides creo que ya sé cómo hacerlo- se defendía Yuka.

-está bien- llegaron a la escuela en unos segundos y al disponerse a bajar Ayumi que traía un vestido naranja la atrajo y le dijo…

-oye toma tu mascara- Kagome tomo una máscara muy elaborada blanca con detalles azules alrededor de los ojos, en la frente y la boca.

-no sabía que era de mascara-

-bueno ya lo sabes- entraron como si desfilaran las cuatro amigas mientras que todos los señalaban y las admiraban.

-¿tu novio no vino?-

-no tenía que regresar hoy a su ciudad-

-apuesto que hubiera matado a todos los chicos de aquí-

-Jajaja tienes razón Ayumi- llegaron al salón de baile lleno de estudiantes. –Erik este lugar luce sensacional.

-gracias Kagome pudimos salvar el baile gracias a la ayuda de tu novio.

-si… claro-

-ammmmm Kagome linda… allí está mi primo… solo baila con él una canción y ya, serás libre- Erik señaló a un joven en la mesa de ponches. Tenía un traje completamente blanco que combinaba a la perfección con su cabello plateado arreglado con una liga baja. Tenía el cabello como Sesshomaru por lo cual Kagome al recordar esto sonrió dentro de la máscara. El rostro del chico no se veía por la máscara con hocico como de perro que tenía (blanca también) se veía como alejaba algunos grupos de chicas que lo invitaban a bailar. –puede que no hable mucho y este un poco nervioso e… bueno voy con mi pareja… te deseo suerte-

Kagome se acercó al chico y este se inclinó un poco ante ella.

-¿eres el primo de Erik verdad?- el chico solo asintió con la cabeza y le extendió la mano para que bailara con él. -¿no hablas mucho cierto?- el muchacho menó la cabeza de panera negativa. Fue entonces cuando comenzó el vals. Kagome había bailado una que otra vez en unos quince años pero aun así era muy mala. Piso una vez al chico, este no emitió algún quejido pero si se separó un poco. –hay por Kami que lo lamento no soy muy buena bailarina ¿te dolió?- el chico volvió a menear la cabeza. Este la levantó y la colocó en sus zapatos para llevarla, por consecuente quedaron un poco más cerca el uno del otro. –Eres muy amable- bailaron una rato más y cuando la canción iba terminando el chico se le acerco más de la cuenta y comenzó a desprender su masacra dejando ver sus labios acercándose a los de Kagome. –No- se separó varios pasos de él. –mira lamento ser así pero es que aunque eres muy lindo yo…-

-Kagome…- Erik la llamaba desde atrás pero esta no volteó su mirada y siguió hablando.

-espera… mira chico yo tengo un novio al que amo muchísimo y yo no lo engañaría…-

-Kagome…-

-espera Erik estoy arreglando cuentas con tu primo-

-es que ese no es mi primo….-

-¿no lo es?- por fin se dio la vuelta y vio a Erik con su primo al lado de ella. Era un chico de dientes salidos y bajitos. Traía un traje negro y su cabello, aunque albino como lo había mencionado Erik era largo hasta los hombros y todo enredado.

-vaya Kagome eres un problema…- El joven se quitó la máscara dejando ver sus ojos ambarinos como el oro y sus delicadas facciones.

-¡SESSHOMARU!- Kagome saltó hacia él y le dio un abraso seguido de un beso.

-quisiera hablar contigo respecto a algo muy importante… acompáñame por favor…- Sesshomaru y Kagome salieron del recinto rumbo a un jardín cercano perteneciente a la escuela.

-¿de qué se trata?- preguntó Kagome quitándose la máscara y sentándose en una barda.

-¿qué… qué tanto tiempo esperarías por mí?-

-no comprendo- el semblante de ambos era algo tristón el de Kagome un poco más confundida.

-si no llegaras al otro tiempo ¿qué tanto tiempo esperarías por mí?-

-todo lo necesario-

-5 años-

-si… si sé que exactamente en ese tiempo llegarías pero… ¿a qué se debe esta pregunta?-

-10 años-

-por supuesto solo dime de que se trata-

-lamento esto Kagome… no puedo decírtelo exactamente-

-¿por qué?-

-no permitiré que pase… ¿si te dejara por 10 años… me seguras amando cierto?-

-Sesshomaru esto me asusta dime de inmediato qué pasa- Kagome se levantó decida a recibir una explicación y eso obtuvo.

-Kagome…. Todo te lo explicaré pronto… por ahora vamos a casa- Kagome quería saber de qué se trataba.

-llegaré mañana a la casa… Erik nos invitó a dormir… te doy hasta mañana para que me expliques todo Sesshomaru Taisho-

-para mañana… es suficiente tiempo está bien, llévate esto para que me recuerdes- Sesshomaru se quitó el saco de su traje y se lo puso. Kagome se sonrojo un poco. Después de pasar la noche hablando y tomando… PONCHE. Por fin se fue cada quien por su parte no sin antes un tierno beso acompañado de un largo abrazo.

Al llegar a la casa de su mujer Sesshomaru se puso su ropa y dejo las cartas de los amigos de su mujer… dejando una también para ella.

*a la mañana siguiente*

Llego a casa a las 11 de la mañana. Oficialmente ya no había escuela y era verano. Llego buscando a Sesshomaru pero no lo encontró. Le pregunto a su madre donde estaba y la respuesta fue algo confusa. "_se fue a media noche con su ropa y un frasco como el que tienes de las perlas" _Kagome agitada por la respuesta subió a su cuarto y no encontró ni a Sesshomaru ni los fragmentos de Shikon. Bajo asustada al pozo para descubrir que… ya no estaba. Ahora era solo un templo ¿qué había sucedido? ¿Por qué Sesshomaru hiso esto? Su madre le dijo que antes de irse le había dejado unas caratas con la explicación de sus intenciones. Llegando a su cuarto encontró las cartas las leyó una por una al principio sin entender. La primera era de Sango:

"_Amiga…_

_Sé que esto será difícil para ti… tomando en cuenta las circunstancias esto es lo mejor, tienes a un hombre que te ama y por ello debes seguir viviendo. Te voy a extrañar más que a nadie. Quisiera decirte en detalle lo que ocurre pero sé que Sesshomaru se expresara mejor que yo. Desde que llegaste te convertiste en mi hermana y para mí siempre estarás presente en mi corazón. Derrotaremos a Naraku por ti. Ahora el cadáver de Kikyo nos acompaña pero jamás te reemplazara no te preocupes… te voy a extrañar y estaremos bien por acá._

_ATTE: Sango"_

La segunda era de Miroku, la mayoría decía lo mismo pero cada uno con su tacto. Se podía leer la intensidad y los nervios con los que escribieron. Las cartas decían: _"_estaremos bien" "no te preocupes mataremos a Naraku" "te deseamos lo mejor" "cuídate" "esperaremos por ti más allá" "extrañaremos tus dulces del futuro (SHIPPO ¬¬)" "no serás reemplazada" "mami te voy a extrañar (RIN)" pero entre esas palabras y esas letras había una en especial DE SESSHOMARU:

"_Mi amada Kagome… _

_Espero que llegues a perdonarme viniendo de ti sé que será posible. Te prometí una explicación, aquí esta. El día que fuimos al museo la mujer conto que el demonio Sesshomaru se casaría y viviría con una sacerdotisa… me costó trabajo entenderlo al principio pero se ahora que tu serías la única con la que alguna vez llegara a comprometerme, eres la única. En fin, se decía que tú, bueno, morirías por mi mano. No creo en el destino. Es esa la principal razón para hacer esto, desafiar al destino. Tú vivirás y espero que dentro de 10 años pueda verte de nuevo. Estando tú allí y yo acá sé que tu muerte no se llevara a cabo. Por favor mantente con vida mi amada Kagome. Mantente con vida y espera por mi… 10 años son demasiado para ti. Serán alrededor de 510 años para mí. Destruí el pozo desde mi mundo. Así me asegurare de que no corras peligro de regresar._

_ATTE: Sesshomaru Taisho_

_P.D. _

_Espero que la siguiente ves que nos veamos me devuelvas mi saco…Te amo… recuérdame cuando veas la luna amor mío…"_

Esa noche Kagome no hiso más que llorar. Lloro como nunca antes en su larga vida. ¿Sesshomaru no confiaba en ella? ¿Por qué? Ella también quería derrotar a Naraku, también quería despedirse de sus amigos, también quería decirle un último "ABAJO" a Inuyasha, quería tantas cosas, y él se las privo. ¿Por qué no lo odiaba?... se mantuvo con esa pregunta por los siguientes días, meses, años…

*10 años después*

-clase soy la señorita Tomoyo y yo los adentraré a la época del Sengoku de Japón. Ahora reciban a nuestra estudiante estrella que acaba de regresar de Europa para finalizar su tesis, la señorita Kagome Higurashi. Ella tiene 25 años y será mi segunda mientras reciban su curso universitario- la clase aplaudía mientras que la mujer Kagome entraba. Estaba más alta y su figura era mucho más delicada, sus cabellos ahora le llegaban poco más abajo que la cintura y se vestía con unos pantalones negros y llevaba un saco blanco. -¿preguntas?- la mitad de la clase alzó la mano. –Asiento 12-

-¿para qué fue a Japón si la época del Sengoku se llevó a cabo en Japón?-

- fueron los europeos al llegar a Japón e imponer su religión católica cuando muchos de los demonios e híbridos de la época fueron exterminados-

-asiento 23-

-¿usted en verdad cree en esas fantasías?- hubo una pauso. Kagome mantenía un semblante frio que ante la pregunta se tornó algo triste.

-mi opinión no tiene redundancia alguna pero si tanto quieres saber… sí, creo- una sonrisa melancólica se dibujó en su rostro. –Ahora, saldremos del campus hacia un recorrido al museo de mi buena amiga Yukiko- se pasaron el día en el museo viendo dibujos y vitrales que contaban historias y leyendo cuentos. Al regresar todo estaba normal, se despidió de Yukiko y se fue a su departamento en lo alto de un edificio. Como de costumbre pensaba toda la noche y no dormía casi nada. Sus sueños eran robados por un hombre… tal vez un demonio.

*al día siguiente*

Como era costumbre para Kagome se había despertado temprano, se había bañado y había salido a la cafetería de la esquina que era mejor que la del campus. Allí pidió su late exprés doble y un bagle de jamón y queso que era su desayuno. Lo pagó y se quedó sentada en una mesa que daba a la calle, era una fría mañana de invierno y como de costumbre en esos días comenzaba a nevar. Kagome termino su bagle y su café pero decidió quedarse un momento sentada antes de pagar y salir del recinto. Asimilo todo lo que había pasado en diez años. Su abuelo había muerto, pero estuvo allí gracias a él, ella iba a menudo al asilo para saludar a su madre y era posible gracias a él, había visto a su hermano casarse gracias a él… solo le faltaba él…

-un café negro y una dona de miel por favor- el pedido de un hombre de traje la sacó de sus pensamientos, decidió salir de allí cuando de reojo noto a un empresario de traje negro y corbata roja, aparentaba unos 33 años, tenía su pelo negro y corto, nada fuera de lo normal, excepto esos ojos ambarinos que le recordaban a alguien de quien aún no se podía olvidar. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se fijó que el joven se apuraba a salir y como ella cubría la salida, pues, lo inevitable pasó… chocaron y el hombre se tiró dodo el café y Kagome cayó tendida al suelo.

-lo lamento no me fije…- Kagome se incorporaba al ver que el joven le ofrecía la mano para levantarse.

-Kotaro…- menciono su nombre poniéndose de pie. (**CAPITULO 14 LES DARA UNA IDEA)**

-oh cuanto lo lamento le he manchado todo de café, yo lo pago lo siento- Kagome se fijó en la camisa blanca del señor con una gran mancha negra.

-no hay problema…- Kagome se disponía a irse cuando algo llamo su atención. –Creí que me preguntarías sobre tus amigos…- Kagome paró en seco ¿acaso podría ser…? – O sobre si derrotamos a Naraku…- ¡POR DIOS ERA ÉL!

-¡SESSHOMARU!- a Kagome no le importó que media cafetería la estuviera viendo lanzarse a los brazos del hombre tirándolo de nuevo mientras lo llenaba de besos. -¡POR DIOS ESTAS AQUÍ!- a Kagome no se le había visto una sonrisa igual en años.

-o tal vez de como estaba…Kagome… MI Kagome- Sesshomaru y Kagome se levantaron y salieron de la cafetería.

Ambos cancelaron todo en sus agendas para poder estar juntos y platicar sobre todo lo que había pasado en 10 y 510 años de no verse. Sesshomaru habló de como Rin y Kohaku se casaron al igual que Miroku y Sango después de la batalla final. También le dijo que Inuyasha y el cadáver se habían quedado juntos hasta la muerte de esta. Sus amigos murieron a su tiempo. Cómo habían llegado después de un tiempo los europeos a matar a todos y como sacarlos de allí le costó la vida al hibrido a casi toda su raza.

Kagome hablo de como los viajes a Europa habían sido interesantes y como se acordaba de él siempre que veía cosas cotidianas como el color blanco, los perros, el hielo, los sacos, las armaduras, algo fluffy, el oro, la luna… sobretodo la luna sin importar las fases, siempre la luna era el detonador de su recuerdo. Y ahora nada, NADA, los separaría.

*10 años más tarde*

-mami vamos apúrate despierta- un niñito de cabellos plateados despertaba a su madre quien seguía dormida.

-Seishiro no aún… ve por papá, por Kasumi o por Kei… ¿por qué yo?-

-mami-llegaron corriendo los otros dos chamacos y detrás de ellos su padre.

-les prometiste llevarlos con sus primos hoy amor- le recordaba su esposo.

-Sesshomaru llévalos tú…-

-Kagome…-

-¡MAMI!-

-Está bien cuarteto de demonios los llevare ahora mismo-

A decir verdad Kagome y Sesshomaru vivieron juntos mucho tiempo, vieron como sus hijos crecían y cuando a Kagome le llegó la hora, poco después le llego a Sesshomaru, pero para que eso pasara transcurrieron muchos años… por fin un lindo final feliz…

FIN

**GRACIAS A…**

damalunaely… chovitap… la princesa roja… 22… koharu tomoda… melany… Glasersomys… Connie1… paovampire… miralun… lucero… ann jel… natsuki… guest… tsukino… maria muoz… selajarg… Sasunaka doki… sofia… lunakari… EliAnt… shennany… guest… Angela… chica-neko… Silymey89… selajarg… melany… guest… Candy*… mara muoz… mona… Crazy94… guest… sayuri1707… Connie1… adrimke… cote29… Lucero… melany… yoshida hakura… virginia… minako-sama13… . .purinsesu (OH POR DIOS DE ELLA NO LO CREO GRACIAS POR LEERME AMO TUS FICS¡)… neko fogosa… ayame haruno… uchihasakura01… kibamei… cubi… natsukisat… luna31… nancyclaudinec… elena 79… akasuna no akira… cleoru misumi… l0vuuu 15… TMpasion… kasikitateoka… berni… bernice… victoria thompso… tessa… Lily masen… any (jajaja síguelo síguelo, jajaja me travaste la compu)… emilysilvana… selajarg… steph… tsutshime… raven rix… ainaak… selajarg… irazue13… rocio e-chan… majito2703.M… cerezo 21… quetzaly-taisho… ichigo sugoi (¬_¬ nomas por tu review amigo) lucii… angeline-dbz… faby sama…

**FUERON UN MONTON ¡200! GRACIAS EN VERDAD LOS AMO A TODOS MUAK Y NOS VEMOS PRONTOESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO… ESTE SI ESTUVO JAJAJ BUENO PARA MI SI… QUE RARO FINAL… MI SIGUIENTE HISTOSIA SERA MAS PROFUNDA JAJAJA AÚN NO HABRA PRIMOS Y OTRA COSA SI ALGUIN ME RECOMENDARA A SoraLove ME HARIAN SUPER FELIZ SI ME LLEGARA A ENVIAR UN REVIEW AMO SUS FICS SOY ADICTA¡**

**OKI NOS VEMOS HASTA LA PROXIMA NENES ;)**


End file.
